


~Spoiling You Rotten, Until My Last Breath~

by Kairat11



Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Agron couldn't be more in love, Agron is a bit insecure, Alpha Nasir, Alpha!Nasir, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Baby Nagron, Bottom Agron, Childbirth, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Nagron, EMT Agron, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Massages, Mated Nagron, Mating Bites, Mentions of Nasir's Alpha asshole dad, Nagron, Nagron AU, Nasir adores and worships Agron, Nasir loves to pamper Agron, Nipple Play, Non-graphic chilbirth description, Omega Agron, Omega!Agron, Omegas have a hard life, Plenty of cursing because Agron and Nasir can be a potty mouth too sometimes, Pregnant Agron, Romance, Sexual Content, Some German and Arabic vocabulary, Spartacus AU, Surgeon Nasir, They live in San Francisco, They use a lot of endeerments, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Nasir, labor pains, married nagron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairat11/pseuds/Kairat11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron is a few days past his due date and Nasir is helping him feel more comfortable and pampering him rotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~Spoiling You in The Morning~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Nagron fans,  
> I wrote this story because I couldn't find any Nagron fanfics based on the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic. Also because Nasir was being a little shit and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I also personally love bottom Agron because it is so under appreciated and I hate the stereotype that the tallest guy has to be the top. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. These boys always make me happy, even on my saddest days. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine; English is my second language but I did try to proofread it to he best of my abilities. Enjoy and thanks for reading!  
> +Some vocabulary+  
> Nasir/His mom:  
> • Hayaati~ My life  
> • Habibi~ My love  
> • Ruhi~ Soul  
> • Nuur ‘ein~ Light of my eyes  
> • 'Eni~ My eyes  
> • Habibaty~ Sweetheart  
> • Habebtee~ Sweetie  
> • Baba~ Papa  
> • Habib alby~ Love of my heart  
> • Schwester~ Sister (Nasir uses this to refer to Saxa)  
> • Shukran Jazilan~ Thanks a lot  
> • Baaraka Allahu fik~ God bless you/Thank you very much  
> • Maa’ez~ Goat  
> • Ana bahebak~ I love you  
> • Ana bahebak awy~ I love you a lot  
> • Bousni~ Kiss me  
> • Antiii jamelaa jeddon~ You are very beautiful  
> • Zawj~ Husband  
> Agron/Duro:  
> • Liebling~ Darling  
> • Schatz~ Treasure  
> • Süsser~ Sweetie  
> • Kuschelbär~ Cuddle bear  
> • Schnucki~ Sweetie pie  
> • Bärchen~ Little bear  
> • Häschen~ Bunny  
> • Vater~ Papa  
> • Schwager~ Brother-in-law  
> • Ich liebe dich~ I love you  
> • Ich bin bis über Ohren verliebt~ I’m head over heels in love  
> • Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens~ You are the love of my life  
> • Küss mich~ Kiss me  
> • Danke~ Thank you

The morning light filtering through the grey curtains of the bedroom’s bay window bathed everything in a warm golden glow, making everything look ethereal, especially his beautiful and tired omega. Nasir still couldn’t believe Agron was his husband and his true mate; even after five years of marital bliss, he couldn’t stop pinching himself every morning. Lying on his side, Nasir faced his beloved; Agron was a heavenly sight in all its glory; the dark brown bedsheets highlighting the miles of pale and scared skin of that precious body. Scars Agron collected defending his younger brother Duro, a beta and himself from the assholes that were supposed to protect and care for them. Nasir felt such destructive fury at the remainders of his most cherished treasure devastating and painfully intense past.

Agron and his brother Duro were orphaned when their parents were killed in a hit and run almost 18 years ago; Agron had been 14 and Duro 11 at the time. They didn’t have any family to take them in so they ended up in the system; abusive foster home after abusive foster home, nobody to adopted them because they were ‘too old and rebellious’ but those were only excuses. The real reason was their designation; Agron was an omega, a very tall, strong, muscled and outspoken one at that, which was very uncharacteristic and undesirable by the still outdated standards, views and laws in most of the country; The United States of America, one of the greatest countries in the world and still so appallingly conservative.

A scoff tore from Nasir’s chest, he couldn’t avoid it; it was difficult for him to wrap his head around that archaic and rancid way of thinking. He hated the fucking hierarchical system that put Alphas at the top, as if kings and superiors when in reality most alphas were misogynistic and abominable assholes. Of course there were exceptions; he knew many like Spartacus, Gannicus, Crixus, Saxa, Donar and Lugo that were decent, respectful and caring alphas not only to their mates but to all the omegas they encountered. It was kind of a requisite for their jobs as doctors in an exclusive omega hospital but even if that wasn’t the case, he knew they were good people. Even though there were honorable alphas out there; the bad reputation the majority gave the name overshadowed the good.

Throughout the years there had been reforms, giving omegas more rights but nevertheless it wasn’t enough; until the positions that held the power to change the law weren’t revamped, bringing forth more modern and kinder people, the deplorable position and condition omegas held wasn’t going to change. Omegas still had to have an alpha sponsor sign legal papers for them; if they wanted to go to university, study a technical career, have an abortion, get a prescription for birth control pills, buy suppressants and apply for a job. A shiver ran through his slim, half naked, olive skinned body; making him get closer to his Sun instead of reaching for the abandoned blanket lying at the foot of the bed. His Aggy was always scorching hot; giving off the heat of a thousand suns and Nasir wanted nothing more than to wrap himself around him and drink his warmth. Nasir wanted the conditions for the omegas to change, so whatever happened to Agron wouldn’t keep happened like a vicious cycle; also, so omegas like his mate could have more autonomy of their bodies and more professional opportunities.

An unconscious soft smile graced Agron’s lips, still trapped in Morpheus arms; Nasir felt ridiculous for feeling a pang of jealousy at the thought. Agron was his mate; his true mate and the thought of another person's’ arms around him, imaginary or not was unbearable. Nasir couldn’t help a smile of his own at the contented expression on his omega’s face; it had taken years for Agron to stop having daily nightmares. Often times, he used to wake up drenched in sweat, screaming and kicking at the lingering ghosts of his past that had refused to give him peace; it had been a bit more than a year now since his last nightmare and Nasir was extremely thankful to the gods for allowing his beloved husband such reprieve. Still, Nasir prayed every day that such reprieve wasn’t only temporary and his Love could finally be delivered from the torturous memories. He knew Agron would never forget his past but he still hoped the happiness they share could overwhelm it.

The soft snores of his mate were music to his ears; Agron’s rest was now more important than ever not only for his own benefit but because pregnant omegas needed all the energy they could get to stay healthy and have a safe delivery. The pup’s healthy development was closely dependent on the omega carrying it and as a doctor; albeit not an Obstetrician but a Pediatric Surgeon, he knew the risks both Agron and the pup faced. Nasir made sure Agron was taking care of himself and it wasn’t only because of the pup; Agron had a bit of difficulty getting pregnant and Nasir didn’t want him to endanger his own health.

The pregnancy was high risk and Nasir was extremely nervous, although he didn’t show it in front of Agron. He trusted Saxa, Agron’s close friend and Obstetrician to take care of him as if it was him, himself doing it because Agron and Saxa had known each other since their foster home hopping years. Agron trusted her blindly and they were also fellow German countrymen; his mate didn’t know many people who spoke German but Duro, Saxa, Lugo and Donar were more than enough to keep him close to his German roots.

Nasir was so grateful for all their friends; even though his own family wasn’t as supportive, but no, that wasn’t completely true or fair; his father was the problem. His father was the typical knot-headed asshole alpha that thought everything revolved around him and his wife had to cater to his every need without complains like a slave. Nasir had always loathed his father’s behavior and his father had always treated him like a malfunctioning alpha because he actually respected people and treated everyone like the human beings they were. His older brother Farid was of the same mind but he never confronted their father like Nasir did because he didn’t want to be disinherited. Nasir had been disappointed but he couldn’t resent his brother for that; Farid had been a good example for him regardless of his lack of guts.

He met with his mother and brother sometimes but spoke on the phone often; after the last and decisive fight with his father, he had been banned from the family home; it had happened when he took Agron home to inform his family he had found his true mate and was getting mated and legally married. His father had insulted both of them that day but Nasir hadn’t gotten furious at the insults thrown at him; it had been the way his father had spouted like venom, offensive name after offensive name at Agron (‘knot whore’, ‘omega bitch’ among others he didn’t care to remember), and then had tried to push him out the door like a leper; at that he had seen red, all rationality pushed aside. Agron had just stood beside him and quietly took the insults, not because he was a submissive omega but because of Nasir. Later Agron had told him, he didn’t want to be the cause for Nasir to lose his family; he appreciated the thought and understood why it was so important for Agron but Nasir’s priorities had changed.

Nasir to this day couldn’t forget the violent rage that arose from the pit of his stomach and threatened to consume him; until he had launched at his father and pushed him away from his most beloved with all the intensity of his alpha strength, causing his father to hit the brick wall which such extreme strength that he had dislocated a shoulder. He hadn’t felt remorseful in the least; nobody should dare touch an alpha’s mate, especially with the intention of harming said mate. Nasir had never been a violent person or disrespectful of his parents; he had always pride himself on being a rational person and above animalistic instincts, even when his father constantly berated him and his ‘foolish’ way of thinking and behaving, he kept calm.

It wasn’t until he had met Agron that his alpha side came forth stronger, almost getting out of his control; but who could have blamed him?! Nasir had learned to control his urges and to find ways to keep his alpha on a leash; even surrounded by omegas in heat at the hospital didn’t get him as worked up, flustered and insane as when he met Agron for the first time. Spartacus and Crixus had to take him away forcefully because he just wanted to scent Agron and mate him right there. It took a lot of well spent effort and plenty of help from his friends and Duro to get Agron and him together; not because he was unwilling but because Agron had been through so much trauma and he was afraid to open his heart to an alpha. Later, Agron told him, he had to make a herculean effort to resist him and not give in the same day they met; they had dated for almost a year before they decided to mate. It had been so hard to wait so long but it had been worth it and he was glad to have spent that time getting to know each other. Nasir was more than blessed by the gods.

Nasir was still lost in thought when a long, muscled and warm arm wrapped around his lean waist and a beautifully round big baby bump softly touched his taut stomach. A thrill of excitement and overwhelming felicity ran through his heated body as he stretched one of his tattooed and well-toned arms and then wrapped it around a deliciously thick waist. Agron got even closer, if such a thing was even possible and rested his messy bed head on Nasir’s shoulder and under his chin, burying his delicate nose in his alpha’s neck.

Nasir couldn’t be any happier and had to bite a loud laughter before it got away from him and awoken his sleeping beauty because here in his arms were the most valuable and sacred things in his life. His arms were overflowing with an immeasurable treasures; more valuable to him than all the riches and prestige the world could offer him. Dark chocolate eyes couldn’t look away from said treasures; loving hands itched to touch the golden god in front of him but Nasir stayed his hands and instead held his Aggy closer to him.

Agron had always been gorgeous and breathtaking with that killer dimpled smile that lit up his face and those dazzling green eyes that illuminated everything they looked at; it made Nasir adore him as if a god descended from Olympus, but a pregnant Agron was magnificent; he had this otherworldly glow that made him stand out from the rest of the people even more than usual, at least in Nasir’s eyes. His light had taken to pregnancy with such grace; he had never seen a more splendid pregnant omega. Warmth spread in his chest and his heart fluttered joyfully as he felt his Aggy nuzzle at his neck and mouth at it because he was doing it at the spot where he had left his mating bite on Nasir’s neck years ago.

Nasir’s hand on Agron’s lower back moved up his spine smoothly, leaving a trail of goose bumps on it wake until it reached the back of his neck; his nimble clever fingers blindly found the mating bite he had left on that sensitive neck and slowly caressed it. Hungry, dark brown eyes took in every inch of captivating pale skin, as his hand moved from the enticing neck to bury long fingers in light brown, silky locks and leaning in to bury his nose in the heavenly smell of his mate. _Your smell is ambrosial Habibi_ ; his eyes fluttered close, letting his entire being be imbued by the exquisite fragrance. Agron had always smelled palatable to him; his husband gave off an intoxicating aroma that drove his alpha mad with lust since the first day they met. Though a pregnant omega smelled slightly different; the scent was more potent because of all the hormones at play but to him, Agron had always smelled delightfully irresistible.

Nasir inhaled deeply, the bewitching scent seducing each of his senses; he felt his cock give a very enthusiastic twitch in his boxers and groaned inwardly at the bad timing. Nasir wasn’t an insensitive, selfish, knot-headed alpha that would wake up his heavily pregnant and past his due date omega to satisfy his hunger; he need to get out of bed and get a hold of himself, the mere thought of it made him physically hurt but Agron’s and the pup’s well-being came first. _Gods, I shouldn’t be thinking about coming or anything of the sort right now,_ he thought as he started to regretfully move away from his Beloved’s sweltering body.

He pulled off Agron’s arm from his waist as carefully as he could and settled it on the mattress; he was almost out of the bed when his omega groaned in annoyance and stretched his arm, blindly reaching for him. Nasir’s heart melted like a chuck of ice on a hot summer say and a wide loving smile stretched his plump lips as a chuckle fell from his mouth at the sight; a pair of sleepy green eyes fluttered open, squinting at the brightness flooding the room. _We should buy darker curtains_ ; a fleeting though crossed his mind as he sat on the edge of the bed and held the broad hand waiting patiently on the bed; squeezing it reassuringly and bringing it to his eagerly waiting lips and then raining a shower of adoring kisses on it. All the while, deep brown eyes were locked in an affectionate gaze with ethereal green ones; Agron’s dimples made an appearance in a brilliant smile that made his handsome face even more stunning. _Fuck the gods, why do you have to be so perfect?!_ Nasir sighed, a dreamy smile on his face as he dropped one last kiss on the palm of his mate.

“Where are you going Liebling? What time is it?” Agron murmured his voice rough from sleep as heavy lidded eyes fought to stay open. Nasir wanted to get back in bed and snuggle with his half-naked omega but he resisted; he wanted to make breakfast for his love and have him enjoy it in bed.

“I will be right back Hayaati, you can sleep longer, it is only…,” he trailed of glancing at the white alarm clock resting on the gray bedside table on his side of the bed, “8:07, rest a bit more,” leaning closer to Agron and planting a lingering kiss on his forehead while his right hand ruffled short messy hair fondly and then moving down to his beloved’s round belly to pat it gently as his lips dropped countless of chaste kisses on the pretty bump. A soft chuckle reached his ears, pulling a silly grin from his pink lips; making his hand move to his omega’s backside and grabbing a handful of a firm ass cheek. The mild gasp that fell from his husband’s mouth stirred his dick even more so he decided to quickly pull away and set to purpose.

“Ugh, Schatz don’t go…,” Agron pleaded as he turned to rest on his left side; pretty green gems closed shut by slumber and giving Nasir a spectacular view of his very sexy ass; ass he wanted to grab, kiss, lick, nip and more than anything stretch open and eat. He had to bite another growl as he felt his cock harden and starting to leak; he need to get away from this bedroom before Agron could smell his arousal or he popped a knot.

“Habebtee, I will be right back, I promise,” he promptly replied, surprise at how steady his voice sounded. Agron didn’t respond which meant he had fallen asleep again; he shook his head fondly, walking to Agron and fixing a pillow in between his legs for support. A contented sigh floating out of his sleeping mate at his attentions; Nasir’s heart couldn’t be any fuller, it was threatening to burst open at any given second. He didn’t understand how any alpha could mistreat his mate or any omega for that matter. Loving brown eyes fought to look away from his Aggy; he was sure that the sight of his husband will never get old and will always take his breath away.

Swift feet took him to the gray dresser standing close to the bedroom’s bay window; he quickly opened the third drawer and pulled out a pair of black sweats and a black Metallica Kill Em All Men’s t-shirt he had stolen from Agron some time ago. He swam in it but he didn’t care because all that mattered was that it smelled like his omega and that scent soothed his nerves; though it didn’t really helped deflate his erection but the whole house smelled like Agron anyway. Nasir could smell his mate in every corner of their 3 bedroom and two baths, wonderfully restored1900 Victorian home and he felt great relish at that fact. He walked to his bedside table and reached for his cell, then walked to his omega’s side and took a picture; a satisfied smile tugged at his somewhat dry lips, his cell was brimming with pictures of Agron and soon would need to move them to his computer. Nasir was sure that when the pup was born, he might need to empty his phone on a weekly basis; their pup was going to be the most beautiful child ever, he was sure of it. He walked to the bathroom to relieve himself, wash sleep off his face and brush his teeth. One last look at his slumbering beloved and he was out the door; hurriedly walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The kitchen was spacious and well lighted by the natural light that came through the large window and a set of double doors that opened to a small balcony, overlooking the city; its white painted walls, trims and cabinets, shiny Tigerwood strip hardwood floors that ran throughout the house and stainless steel appliances made it look modern but kept that old charm. They had bought it a year ago, after Nasir had gotten an offer from the hospital for a permanent full-time position; they had thrown a house warming party and invited all of their friends to celebrate with them; it had been a crazy but fun night, so crazy the neighbors almost called the police on them and they had to cut the night short. A quiet laughter escaped him as he remembered Gannicus and Lugo singing ‘My cock rages on’ and practically stripping naked.

Freshly washed hands reached for the refrigerator’s handle, opening it, as searching eyes located everything he needed to make breakfast; careful hands grabbed some organic eggs, sausage, sharp cheddar cheese, strawberries, kiwi, cantaloupe, and blackberries. He settled everything on the gray marble counter top and set himself to task; he was cutting some kiwi when his phone rang, it was his mother’s ring tone. Happiness bloomed in his heart, his mother was such a sweet woman and she was so happy to become a grandmother; Nasir answered the call, putting the cell on speaker to make it easier for him to speak as he cooked breakfast.

“Nasir, ‘Eni, how are you, Agron and my grand-baby?” his mother sweet voice questioned.

“Mama, good morning, we are all well and you?” Nasir couldn’t contain the unabashed happiness at his mother’s voice; she has always been good to him and loved Agron like her own son. He reached for a white bowl and dumped the kiwi and strawberries he had already cut into pieces and then reached for the cantaloupe.

“I am okay ‘Eni, I just miss you so much and I am also missing the opportunity to pamper Agron during his pregnancy,” she sighed, the palpable sadness in her voice making Nasir’s hand pause its task; he bit his lips as his doleful eyes looked out the opened double doors while his hands curled into fists. It hurt him not being able to see his mother whenever he wanted or have her come over to visit; his father had made it almost impossible for it to happen because he didn’t let her out of his sight.

“Mom, I am sorry I causing you so much pain but I don’t regret my decision to mate and marry Aggy. I wish father wasn’t such a difficult person and intolerant alpha,” he spoke sincerely and carefully choosing his words because he definitely could think of less polite words to call him. His mother’s pain was like venomous claws digging at his heart but Agron was his everything.

His mother clicked her tongue, a familiar sound he remembered when growing up and being caught doing something he shouldn’t have been doing; the memory brought a thoughtful smile to his full lips and he felt a bit lighter. Nasir put the cantaloupe pieces in the bowl and set to fry the eggs.

“Don’t speak non-sense ‘Eni,” she chided, the gentleness in her voice as soothing as usual, “Nothing that happened is your fault; your father is just a stubborn and old fashioned fool but I am sure that if he sees you again and how happy you are with your pregnant omega, he will change his mind,” the pleading tone in his mom’s voice broke his heart but his father wasn’t like his mother painted him.

Nasir took a couple of deep breaths and closed his eyes; he didn’t want to take away his mother’s hope. He distracted himself by chopping some cheese, onion and peppers for the omelets he was making; dreading to tell his mother in a more definite way that he wasn’t going to change his mind on the matter.

“Mama, you know I love you with all my heart but I am not going to expose Agron and our pup to father’s aggressions and ignorance. Aggy is due at any time now; you know he is about three days over his due date and that is causing him enough stress as it is. Father disowned me years ago; the moment he became aware that I decided to hyphenate my last name to include Agron’s, he made it very clear that I was dead to him,” a defeated sigh left his body cold, he needed to protect his mate and pup above everything else; even though it killed him to deny his mother.

A few seconds passed by before his mother spoke again, “I understand Nasir, I do but it kills me that I have to sneak around to see my own son and his family; this is wrong and I hate it because my hands are tied, I can’t make it better,” his mother’s words were daggers thrown at his chest but he knew she wasn’t doing it on purpose to guilt trip him. One of the omelets was already plated and he quickly poured the ingredients in the pan for the next one; he walked to the pantry and grabbed some whole wheat bread and then put four pieces in the toaster.

“I don’t like it either mom; I want you to be able to come here when you want and spend time with us and the pup but as you said there is nothing we can do. Why didn’t you come to visit yesterday with Farid and Basilah? We missed you very much and you should have seen how Dalal and Firas were all over Aggy like he was the most delicious birthday cake. They were scenting him left and right to Agron’s amusement,” the mere thought of his niece and nephew glued to his omega like a pair of koalas made him laugh.

A mild laughter from his mother made his smile broaden; he knew those were rare and he treasured them. The toasts were ready and he quickly plated everything in a couple of white, square plates; then searched for a wooden tray and settled the plates, a couple of glasses, a pitcher of orange juice, some silverware and a couple of paper napkins on it. Expert hand started to clean some of the mess he had made as he gave his mother a bit more time to speak.

“Well, that must be because Agron must smell heavenly; I remember when I was pregnant with you and Farid, even strangers couldn’t help but sniff as I walked pass them and Basilah was the same,” she evaded answering Nasir’s other question but he suspected the answer; his father must have been home and she was never allowed to go out if he was there, even if he was locked up in his study working. _How fucked up is that?_ _If that’s what society thinks an upstanding and ideal alpha is then I am more than happy to be the inadequate and weak alpha many think I am,_ he thought, feeling pride bloom in his chest.

Nasir would cut his hands before abusing Agron with them; burn his tongue before spouting spiteful words at his Beloved and cut his cock before trying to knot his mate against his will. Nasir believed alphas and omegas were equals; they were human beings and should be treated with the same degree of respect; it irked him that his pup would be born into this kind of world but both, Agron and him would make sure their pup felt loved regardless of how he or she presented and show the pup with their example to treat everyone with kindness and respect.

“Yes, he does smell divine but he is getting desperate; the pup doesn’t want to come out and Aggy is exhausted,” he looked at the clock hanging on the wall, it was 9:08 already and Agron was probably almost waking up. He grabbed his phone and took it off speaker; he needed to end the call and get to his mate.

“Poor Habebtee but you can try and help him move things up by stimulating his nipples and---,”

“Mama, please I don’t want to hear that from you,” he flushed with embarrassment even though he knew about it but hearing it from his mom gave him shivers.

“Oh please, ‘Eni, we are adults. How do you think you or your brother exist?!” an amused laughter tickled his ear and he couldn’t escape the smile blooming on his plump lips.

“Mom, I have to let you go now. I am bringing Aggy breakfast,” his feet took him to the balcony, the fresh morning breeze playing around with some stray, long locks of his raven hair. He leaned on the wooden railing and took in the view; it was a lovely summer day, he will ask Agron if he wants to go for a walk later.

“Okay, you go and take care of your darlings and please call me when Agron is ready to give birth, no matter the time. Say hello to him for me, I love you ‘Eni,” the love and sincerity in his mother’s voice wrapped around him like a soothing balm.

“Love you mom, you will be the first phone call. Take care please,” Nasir tried to keep the worry out of his voice but failed; he wished he could get his mother away from his intimidating father but knew his mother would refuse, still he wanted her to know they was here for her.

“I will, bye honey.”

Nasir looked at his cell with melancholy, ending the call on his side; life often times wasn’t fair to good people. He took another deep breath, this time closing his eyes; he needed to calm down and get rid of the scent of dejection coming off of his body, he didn’t want to worry his mate. After a few minutes, he felt ready to go to his Beloved and pamper him for the whole day; Agron fought it at first, not being used to being taken care of. He had always been the protector, the giver but Nasir had fought back and had assured his Light that it was completely fine to be spoiled; that being taken care of didn’t take away from his independence and didn’t make him a needy omega. Nasir despised how his mate had been made to feel disgusted with himself and his designation; Agron was so bright, beautiful, smart and strong, he wanted his mate to see himself as Nasir saw him.

Nasir went back in and closed the glass doors behind him; then went to the counter and grabbed the tray. Swift feet took him up the stairs and to the master bedroom’s front door; he rested the tray on his left arm and reached for the doorknob, opening the door widely and casting his eyes on the loveliest view. A fully awake and half-naked Agron, sitting on the bed and laying back against the leather headboard and his back resting on a nest of pillows; his strong, long legs stretched in front of him on the mattress and donning his black rimmed reading glasses as he read ‘What To Expect When You Are Expecting’ for the twentieth time. Nasir’s lips smiled before he could think of it, an automatic response whenever he saw his gorgeous mate; Agron apparently was the same because as soon as he opened the door brilliant green eyes looked up at him and alluring lips smiled that dimpled smile that made Nasir weak at the knees.

“Good morning Nuur ‘ein, how are you feeling?” Nasir closed the door, all the while maintaining eye contact with his Light as he walked towards him, a goofy grin spreading on his lips.

“I am so tired Süsser, your pup is killing me,” was the immediate answer from his omega, he indeed looked as exhausted as he sounded.

“Only my pup?” he teased, lifting his eyebrows as he settled the tray on Agron’s the bedside table.

“Yes, it is your pup when it is not behaving,” he grumbled, false annoyance evident, going by the soft look etched on his face as he looked at his big belly while his broad hand caressed the stretched out pale skin. Nasir could kiss every inch of that flawless body; as a matter of fact, he was planning to do just that after they finish eating breakfast.

“I might need to talk to the pup in your stead then because we are bffs so it might listen to me and behave,” he said jokingly as he stretched one hand to pat the bump, looking at it lovingly and then moving his hand to Agron’s warm one, interlacing them. Soft pretty green eyes settled upon his brown ones in an adoring gaze; looking at each other as if it was the first time and admiring every immaculate feature on each other faces as twin beaming smiles illuminated said faces. A loud stomach growl broke the moment and a fit of giggles followed; his mate looked up at him sheepishly through his eyelashes, an endearing pink blush coloring his cheeks.

_Ugh, oh gods, you want to kill me, that must be it_ , he thought as he sat on the edge of the bed; his hand still entwined with his Lights’ as he leaned in, closer to his omega’s face; green and brown gazes consuming each other as warm breaths intermingled with each other. Nasir was sure he could spend all his life like this; lost in his mate’s unworldly green eyes and living off, only on his bouquet of divine scent without needing food or drink.

“Antiii jamelaa jeddon, Aggy, I can look at you forever,” he whispered as his right hand reached his omega’s cheek, thumb caressing the tender skin. Agron’s eyes fluttered, licking his rosy lips unconsciously as he leaned into the touch; Nasir’s left hand slightly squeezed his mate’s hand and he could feel the desire beginning to pool low in his stomach. _Dammit, we need to stop, Agron needs to eat_ , he wanted to slay that thought but he knew it was true.

“Bousni, Hayaati,” his breathy voice pleaded, like a man lost in the desert begged to the gods to guide him to an oasis while his nimble fingers crept smoothly to his Beloved’s sensitive neck; causing a sea of goose bumps to spread on precious skin.

“Schatz, I haven’t brushed my teeth,” was Agron’s weak response as his left hand crept to Nasir’s pitch black hair; skillful long fingers undoing the messy bun Nasir had put his hair in and playing with the silky locks as they fell.

“How many times, do I have to tell you that I don’t care, Habebtee; let me drink your juicy lips, I am parched,” they were so impossibly close now that their noses touched and pillowy lips brushed in a coquettish dance as desire bubbled like a sun flare.

“Küss mich, Liebling,” Agron gasped as his fingers in Nasir’s curled and pulled at it gently.

One small tilt of his head and hungry lips crashed into each other like waves; tongues swirling against each other in a sensual dance as teeth nipped at fleshy lips, devouring each other relentlessly. Nasir’s fingers massaged Agron’s neck; his thumb tenderly touching the mating bite reverently and eliciting a mild moan from his mate. A moan that went straight to Nasir’s hardening cock and made him kiss his Light more ardently; Agron’s clingy fingers pulled at his hair encouraging him even more. Nasir’s tongue licked at honeyed lips as if a honeybee kissing a flower; moans after desperate moans fell from their lips as tongues massaged each other and explored hot caverns. The smell of slick and pre-cum filling the air and making nostrils flared up at the scrumptious scent.

“Nasir… fuck, umm… more _alpha_ … more,” his omega pleaded between kisses as Nasir’s hand slowly moved down to one tender puffy nipple; carefully rubbing and pinching it, it was so perky and begging to be suckled and licked. A drawn out moan fell from bee stung lips at the attentions; making the alpha in Nasir preen with pride and happiness for being the cause such reaction. Agron’s tongue flicked along Nasir’s reddened lips like a snake doing a hypnotizing dance while mischievous teeth pulled at them in a provoking gesture; Nasir’s rationality was almost gone, ready to spread taut long legs and drink the nectar trickling from his husband’s delectable hole and then sink his eager cock into the amazing heat of his omega’s body but before he could do any of that, another stomach growl interrupted the obscene noises their activities aroused and as if on cue the pup kicked at their hands sharply.

Agron gasped, his eyes closing at the action and Nasir quickly let go of his hand and brought both to cup his mate’s cheeks. “Habibaty, are you okay?” Nasir’s eyes searched cherished face for any sign of pain as his thumbs touched rosy flushed cheeks gently. His heart was beating fast, wanting to fly out of his chest; as a doctor he knew there was nothing wrong with his mate but the alpha in him didn’t seem to understand that; he just reacted to the scent of discomfort emitting from his omega.

“I am fine Kuschelbär but you better talk to your pup and tell it to get out already, omega vater needs a break,” his poor husband radiated fatigue, the scent clogging Nasir’s nose and effectively making his cock wilt. Nasir tried to smile at but it came out more like a grimace; he leaned in closer to his Light and dropped a loving chaste kiss on his forehead. Agron’s left hand left his long hair and moved to stroke his tattooed arm reassuringly, gifting Nasir with the prettiest smile.

“Every time you look at me like that, I love you more Nuur ‘ein and just when I think I can’t possibly love you anymore than I do; you knock me off my feet, proving me wrong,” his voice sounded as in awed as he felt; he was so gone for his Aggy that he couldn’t see anything else and he was totally fine with that.

Agron chuckled, his left hand leaving Nasir’s right arm and covering Nasir’s hand on his cheek, “Look who’s talking, the one who takes away all the oxygen from my lungs and leave me breathless,” Agron murmured as he turned his head a bit, planting a sweet kiss on his palm; Nasir’s heart was going to explode and his perfect omega will be the cause.

Nasir’s mouth stretched so wide, he thought it might break, “Ana bahebak awy, Aggy, both of you,” he whispered as his left hand reached blindly for the big belly, patting it fondly while his eyes remained locked with brilliant green orbs.

The beatific smile on Agron’s face was blinding; Nasir wanted to bathe in it forever. “Ich liebe dich, Nasir, so much,” was his mate’s immediate response and just as before, another sharp kick disrupted their tender moment and they couldn’t contain the string of laughter that ripped from their chests.

“This Bärchen won’t stay put until we feed it,” Agron’s eyes fell from Nasir’s and to the beautiful round belly, long fingers lazily dancing around while a joyful smile curled his kissable lips.

“Well, then lets feed it,” Nasir got up from the bed and tried to adjust himself in his pants inconspicuously, not missing the devilish smile from his impish omega; it was of no use trying to hide his arousal when the smell hanged heavy in the air clear as day. He bit his bottom lip, fighting the smile on his lips; his long and silky dark hair hiding it from his husband’s sight but he knew Agron didn’t need to see him to know the expression on his face.

“I hope you are not planning on getting in bed with all those clothes,” Agron said, looking at him from the corner of his eyes as he picked the book and reading glasses from the bed and then put them away inside the bedside table drawer.

“I wouldn’t think of it Habibi,” shaking his head in amusement; he quickly stripped off his clothes and then threw them on the dark brown armchair near the bay window. He felt his husband’s lustful gaze raking his body even before his eyes settle upon it; raw desire so overwhelming it sent shivers down his spine, how he longed to fuck his omega with abandon but right now he had other priorities.

Nasir lifted the plastic covers on the plates and grimaced. “What’s wrong Schnucki?” his mate’s asked, looking from the tray and back to his dark brown eyes.

Nasir sighed, “Breakfast is cold now,” he covered the plates again and looked at his Love, “I’ll go and heat this up, be right back,” he continued, shaking his head and smiling; it had been worth it though, Agron’s indulgent lips were more tasty than any food.

Long warm fingers brushed his tattooed arm and he looked back quizzically at his Aggy’s beautiful face. “I don’t mind, do you?” Agron asked while his fingers moved smoothly over Nasir’s arm. He shook his head, “I don’t but I don’t want you to have indigestion. I can go qui---,” the husky voice of his husband interrupted him.

“I am not such a delicate flower Liebling, I’ll be fine,” his man joked, patting his right hand on the bed and urging him to hurry up.

Nasir filled the two glasses with orange juice and then walked to his side of the bed with the tray; putting it on the bedside table as he positioned himself on the bed next to his mate and then reaching for it, resting it on his lap.

“Thanks for making me breakfast again Schatz, it looks and smells delicious,” as Agron said this, his stomach growled again making him rolled his eyes in amusement.

“Anything for you, Habebtee, now open your mouth and say ah,” Nasir brought the fork holding a piece of cantaloupe to his Light’s lips, cocking an eyebrow at his sealed lips, “Aggy?” he questioned, narrowing his brown eyes.

“I can eat it on my own Süsser; your food will get even colder.”

“I know you can eat it on your own Aggy but I want to feed you,” he pouted, knowing his Beloved was weak against his pleading face; it was a cheap move but as long as he gets to pamper his mate that’s all that mattered.

“You little shit, you know I can’t resist those pouty lips,” Agron replied glaring at him but the smile on his lips betrayed him; his Heart’s index finger delicately touching his lips.

“I know,” was Nasir’s brief answer as he flicked his tongue against the tip of the teasing finger and then parting his lips; sucking it in and nipping at it, causing a mild moan to break off Agron’s chest and mossy green eyes to darken with lust.

“Schnucki, I want---,” but before Agron could finish, another kick interrupted them, bringing them back to reality; looking into each other’s eyes, they both burst out laughing.

“Sorry ‘Eni,” Nasir said to the belly, tilting his head down and pressing a kiss on it as his right hand stroke at it, “Omega vater and alpha baba promise not to flirt until you are fed and happy,” another mild kick from the pup caused him to smile fondly against the pale skin and Agron to chuckled; his omega’s skillful fingers running through his hair, untangling some knots.

Nasir straighten and picked a piece of strawberry with his fork, bringing it to his mate’s already parted lips; satisfaction spreading like vines in his heart, Agron looked adorable chewing his food.

“You spoil me too much Kuschelbär, you will regret it,” Agron teased, opening his mouth to eat a piece of kiwi and in turn feeding Nasir a forkful of omelet.

Nasir shook his head, leaning close to his mate, “Never, I will never regret spoiling you rotten, Habibi; I will do it until the day I die, worshiping you is my pleasure,” he whispered in Agron’s ear, not missing the slight trembled of his body. _I want to make love to you so bad, Hayaati, my body cries for yours_ _in yearning._

“Sometimes I think this is not real, all of this; even after all this time, I still pinch myself to make sure I am not dreaming all of this, dying in a basement somewhere. It is too good to be true and I don’t know what I did to deserve all of this when other omegas I knew are…,” Agron trailed off but Nasir didn’t need to hear the rest to understand what he wanted to say; omegas have a very difficult life and as much as they had done and still do to help every omega they encounter it is still not enough. But Nasir doesn’t want Agron to feel guilty for having a good life, feeling safe and being happy; he already did his time in Hades and Nasir will always make damn sure he never returns to it.

“This life is real and it is ours to enjoy; I can’t even begin imagine what you went through and all the kinds of horrors omegas suffer but one thing I do know, Nuur ‘ein and that is, that we will keep helping every omega that crosses our paths and our children will be loved no matter how they present. You deserve this and more My Love; my only wish is to be everything you want and need,” Nasir didn’t know when his hands had reached up to cup his mate’s cheeks or when Agron’s own hands had traveled to his own but none of that mattered right now; he just wants his Treasure to know he is deserving of all the good he has in his life.

Agron leaned in, foreheads touching in a familiar sign of gratitude as eyes closed shut; twin hearts pounded at the same rhythm, infinite words being spoken through that touch alone. This was his world; everything that was sacred was in his arms and he would always make sure it stayed safe and loving, even if it wasn’t perfect.

“Thank you _alpha_ , ich bin bis über beide Ohren verliebt,” Nasir felt his lips stretched widely, the blissful feeling brightening him up from the inside out reflecting on his lips; he loved when Agron spoke to him in his native tongue. He had learned quite a bit of the language over the years and Agron had done the same thing with Nasir’s mother tongue. Nasir felt it had a deeper meaning when such important words were said in their respective native language and they have talked about raising their pup and future children trilingual.

“Ana bahebak, zawj,” Nasir declared, pressing his lips on his mate’s mellifluous ones in a chaste kiss; enjoying how Agron’s eyes fluttered closed and his lush eyelashes tickled his cheeks.

“Now, let’s keep eating before Mr. Bossy Pants in there complains again,” Nasir pointed at the bump as lingering lips parted and eyes remained gazing at each other longingly; desire evident on every feature and pore of their bodies.

Agron nodded as they continued to eat; feeding each other breakfast in a companionable silence while sporting matching silly grins on their faces and playfully knocking against each other; the noise of the world and its problems falling momentarily to the back of their minds like background noise.

Already done with their food, Nasir placed the wooden tray on the bedside table and went back to Agron’s side; a satisfied sigh fell from his omega’s lips and the alpha in him overjoyed at knowing he had taken care of his mate. He reached for the brown cotton blanket and covered the bottom half of their bodies; first it was because he felt cold and he had noticed Agron was as well and second, the more skin exposed the least temptation he would feel to ravish his Beloved. Agron smiled at him in gratitude; his right hand reaching for Nasir’s left one and lacing them together; his thumb gently touching the simple white gold wedding band on Nasir’s ring finger as slightly melancholic eyes gaze at it yearningly.

“I miss wearing my ring, I hope it fits me after the pregnancy,” his Light confessed in a quiet voice; green eyes flitting back at his brown ones as he felt the light kiss Nasir landed on his temple.

“It will fit again Ruhi, give it sometime; right now you are retaining fluids which makes your feet and hands swell but after the birth things will start getting back to normal,” he reassured his Aggy but understood his feelings because he felt the same when he had to take it off before performing surgery.

“I hope so,” Agron didn’t sound convinced but didn’t say anything else about it; preferring to lean against Nasir and burying his nose in the crook of his neck where the mating bite was and then inhaling deeply as a satisfied sigh floated out of his chest. Nasir turned to kiss the top of Agron’s messy bed hair while the fingers of his right hand caressed his ear and crept easily down his mate’s neck to outline his mating bite. He will never get tired of looking, touching, licking, sucking and nipping at it; it was like an addition to him.

“Mom called, she sends her love and lamented not being able to see us as often as she wanted but she understand that this situation is out of our hands,” he provided, enjoying Agron’s hand moving smoothly up and down his bare chest.

“I feel so bad for her and I wish there was something we could do to make the situation easier for her,” Agron sounded as guilty as always when they talked about this even though Nasir had clearly explained to him that the relationship with his father had always been bad.

“I know Habibaty but we don’t have the power to change my father’s questionable behavior and mom knows she is welcomed in our home anytime but…,” he trailed off, frustrated at his lack of power; he felt like he was failing his mother for letting her stay in such an awful marriage, even if she had assured him plenty of time that she stayed because she loved his father _. How could she love someone who doesn’t treat her like an equal?_ Even if it is her mate, it isn’t right; she could leave him and the consequences wouldn’t be as bad as if they were true mates, but his mom won’t listen and insisted on staying by her alpha.

A gentle pat on his cheek brought him out of his brooding and a beloved voice consoled his pained heart, “Liebling, mama Khalisah is so strong and brave; she knows you love her and she is so proud of you. The few times she has come here to visit and I have caught her looking at you; I can feel how much she adores you.” Agron had always known what to say and how to say it to make him feel at peace again.

“Shukran jazilan, Aggy, just know that she also loves you very much,” Nasir felt like the luckiest alpha in the world; no other omega was as perfect as his Light. He couldn’t stop raining kisses on his mate’s head and forehead causing a burst of laughter to escape Agron, making his shoulders rock and his ears redden. Nasir wanted to always see him joyous because happiness made his Beloved shine even brighter than any star in the universe.

“I love her too; she has been very good to me and she gave the pup its first goat stuffed animal,” Agron said happily, his cold nose nuzzling at Nasir’s neck.

“Oh, so you love her only because she supports you obsession with goats?” Nasir teased as a playful smile broke on his pink lips while his hand moved up and down his omega’s strong arm.

“Well that’s one of the reasons,” Agron retorted jokingly and looking up at him with twinkling green eyes; Nasir wanted to devour him whole, his sweet omega was exceedingly irresistible to him. Nasir couldn’t stop smiling, feeling like a love stricken puppy; falling more and more in love with his husband every second that passed.

“Do you think that paint color in the nursery matches well with the goat farm theme we have going? I’m not sure anymore; should we go to the Sherwin-Williams store later? I think I can manage to paint---,”

“Habebtee, the nursery is beautiful as it is and that forest green color you picked is perfect. I won’t have you go on a ladder and risking a fall; don’t worry and just rest,” Nasir assured his husband, making eye contact with him until Agron nodded.

“Now, close your eyes, I have a gift for you… well it is really for the pup but I am sure you will like it even more,” Agron straighten, giving him a curious look and then closing his eyes. Nasir’s tattooed arm stretching to pull the bedside table drawer open; taking out a neatly wrapped gift box and then placing it on Agron’s lap, excitement coursing through his veins; he couldn’t wait for Agron to see the gift.


	2. ~Spoiling You, Every Second of the Day~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More pampering and those two being disgustingly lovey dovey. Also, sexy, sexy times ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy,  
> Here is another chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome :)  
> Some vocabulary  
> Agron/Duro:  
> • Liebling~ Darling  
> • Schatz~ Treasure  
> • Süsser~ Sweetie  
> • Kuschelbär~ Cuddle bear  
> • Schnucki~ Sweetie pie  
> • Bärchen~ Little bear  
> • Häschen~ Bunny  
> • Vater~ Papa  
> • Schwager~ Brother-in-law  
> • Ich liebe dich~ I love you  
> • Ich bin bis über Ohren verliebt~ I’m head over heels in love  
> • Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens~ You are the love of my life  
> • Küss mich~ Kiss me  
> • Danke~ Thank you  
> Nasir/His mom:  
> • Hayaati~ My life  
> • Habibi~ My love  
> • Ruhi~ Soul  
> • Nuur ‘ein~ Light of my eyes  
> • ‘Eni~ My eyes  
> • Habibaty~ Sweetheart  
> • Habebtee~ Sweetie  
> • Baba~ Papa  
> • Habib alby~ Love of my heart  
> • Schwester~ Sister (Nasir uses this to refer to Saxa)  
> • Shukran Jazilan~ Thanks a lot  
> • Baaraka Allahu fik~ God bless you/Thank you very much  
> • Maa’ez~ Goat  
> • Ana bahebak~ I love you  
> • Ana bahebak awy~ I love you a lot  
> • Bousni~ Kiss me  
> • Antiii jamelaa jeddon~ You are very beautiful  
> • Zawj~ Husband  
> • ‘Umri~ My life  
> • Inta Gameel~ You are so handsome

“Okay Hayaati, open your eyes,” he tried to contain the enthusiasm in his voice but the smile etched on his face reflected his mood. Agron’s pretty eyes flutter open and the look of surprise on his face made Nasir’s heart leap giddily in his chest.

“Oh gods, where did you find this goat print wrapping paper Kuschelbär?!” Agron questioned, his voice soft as he opened the present carefully, not wanting to rip the paper.

“It was Mira, her paper goods store has everything you can think about. I just had to tell her what I wanted and she made it happen,” chocolate brown eyes followed the every move of large and gentle hands as they opened the gift box and pushed aside the mint colored tissue paper. His heart was beating a thousand beats a minute, waiting for his mate’s reaction.

“Jupiter’s cock!” a husky voice exclaimed as he lifted part of the gift and looked at Nasir with astonishment painted on every feature of his gorgeous face.

“Do you like it, Nuur ‘ein?” his lips felt a bit dry and the wait making his hands itch; he ran impatient fingers through his ebony long hair, trying to distract himself.

Agron’s eyebrows furrow, giving him a quizzical look, “Are kidding me Süsser?! This goat crochet hat and…,” his Light trailed off for a few seconds returning sparkly green eyes to the gift box and taking out the other half of the present, “these booties are the most adorable things I have ever seen and that is something to say with all the awesome gifts our friends and family gave us at the pup shower,” Agron was brimming with happiness and that made Nasir feel like he could slay a legion of Romans with one swift move of a spear.

“I am glad to hear you say that, are the colors okay?” his hands moved to touch the hat in his mate’s broad hands; the brown and cream hat looked so small compared with them but the way Agron’s countenance softened made him wish the pup was out of the belly already and resting in his omega’s loving arms. Just imagining his Aggy breastfeeding their pup; puffy breasts providing sustenance to their precious treasure caused his eyes to sting with joyful tears.

“Everything is perfect Schatz but where did you buy it? I have looked for something like this everywhere; in the internet and baby stores and couldn’t find it, look at the adorable big ears and the little horns. Bärchen will be the cutest and more badass baby with his goat hat and booties and those Metallica and gladiator clothes we got it,” Agron’s animated voice was music to his soul; _this is the way you should always be Habebtee_ , Nasir thought, drinking in the pleasant sight of his happy omega.

“I actually made them myself,” he confessed as his dark eyes glanced at his Heart’s hands; his own right hand now fondly caressing the lovely baby bump. Alphas didn’t knit or crochet, cooked or cleaned the house, did the laundry or went grocery shopping, did gardening or sewing because according to the fucked up system, those were omega duties or hobbies and any respectable alpha wouldn’t fall as low as to do them.

Agron was opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water; Nasir found it very amusing, he wanted to trap those sugared lips in his and kiss them until they were both breathless.

“What? How? I didn’t know you liked to crochet and when did you have the time? You should have told me before Liebling; I have a few things I wanted and couldn’t find. Now that I know you are so talented at crocheting, I won’t leave you alone,” Agron looked at him expectantly; more excited that taken aback by his hobby.

Nasir chuckled while long, raven locks brushed the sides of his face as he tilted his head down to kiss dearest baby bump; the heated skin feeling good to the touch and his heart growing impossibly big as darling hands placed the crochet goat hat and booties on round belly. Straightening, he leaned in to kiss opulent lips; said lips parting at his insistent tongue as his left hand smoothly ran up and down a muscled long arm and his right hand wrapped on an elegant neck, thumb lovingly tracing the mating bite. He happily drank the string of moans floating from his husband’s chest; each fueling his passion like gas to a fire; meanwhile, Agron’s arms wrapped around his neck, urging him closer. Unfortunately, they had to breathe thus being forced to break the passionate kiss; loud pants and shallow breaths breaking the silence of the room.

Gazes remained locked on each other, heavy lidded eyes darkened with desire. _You need to stop Nasir; Aggy needs to rest, you aren’t being a good alpha_ , he chastised himself for being so selfish. He needed to calm down and pushed the lush out of his mind.

“I have always liked to crochet but I didn’t have the time to do it as I liked and my father threw away all my materials after throwing a few punches at me when I was in high school,” he whispered , still catching up his breath and holding his mate’s hands in his.

“That’s fucked up Schnucki but I think it is so cool you know how to do it; I don’t think I have the patience for it, thank you so much. Häschen is a lucky pup for having such an amazing alpha baba,” Agron’s every word was laced with the purest honesty; hot lips branding loving kissed on his hands.

“Maa’ez is already lucky enough to have such a strong, capable, handsome and smart omega vater. I don’t want the pup to grow up thinking the generalizations society tries to shove down our throats are true and absolute,” this was one of the things that kept him up at night; Nasir wanted the pup to form its own opinions and be a decent person.

“Fucking stereotypes, I hate them, they can go fuck themselves,” a sour expression came over his Light’s face; he could clearly imagine what was going through Agron’s mind; being told for years he wasn’t fit to be an omega, that he was supposed to be an alpha and that no alpha would want him because he was too tall, to muscled, too outspoken and rough. Well fuck everyone who said that, his omega was stunning; Nasir didn’t see, not even a single flaw in him. He himself was also told that he was too short and slim, too pretty and brainy to be an alpha; there was so much poison out there messing up the heads of innocent young alphas and omegas and Nasir didn’t want his children to be tainted by it.

“Yeah, fuck ‘em,” a smirk stretched his lips, mimicking the one on Agron’s fleshy lips.

“But you still haven’t answered my question, when did you have the time to make this masterpiece?” Aggy reminded him as he brought the hat to his nose and took a deep breath; his green eyes fluttering at the scent, his scent was as intoxicating to Agron as Agron’s was addicting to him.

“Well, I am still getting the hang of it and I did get some help from Diona. I worked on it whenever I had free time at the hospital which was a feat because I kept getting interrupted, but thankfully I got it done before the pup made its debut,” he concluded while his hands played with the diminutive brown booties.

“You are the best alpha in the world Süsser, at least the gods didn’t fucked that up for me,” came his Treasure’s immediate response, a warm hand laying on his naked shoulder as luscious lips planted a small sweet kiss on the tip of his nose. A grin made his way to Nasir’s lips; his mate’s sweetness a big contrast with his badass exterior.

“I thank those gods you curse so much every day for putting you in my path; you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Ruhi,” his gaze never straying from his Aggy’s .

“I guess I have to cut them some slack then,” the smirk on Agron’s lips and twinkle in his eyes doing all sorts of indecent things to his body; he needed to get out of the room for a few minutes to get back his bearings.

“I…I will be back in a bit Habibaty; I’ll go down to the kitchen and put these dishes in the dishwasher and return to you swiftly,” he quickly got out of bed, took the tray in his hands and then walked out of the room as fast as he could without looking back; missing the devilish look Agron threw at him.

When Nasir opened the bedroom door, he was greeted with the most sublime sight; he tripped on his feet and almost fell on his knees when he cast his eyes on a very naked Agron, presenting so wantonly and igniting an inferno in his body. Agron’s tantalizing ass was up on the air; long taut legs spread opened and reveling the delectable slick dribbling from his entrance and down the inside of his thighs. The view made Nasir bite a growl; the pleasing smell of omega arousal and slick twisting his insides and slowly breaking his resolve. Nasir’s cock quickly catching on and standing at attention; hard as steel and begging to sink inside the divine wet heat of his mate. Presenting willingly was a sign of the omega’s complete trust in their mate; it was the most vulnerable position and it never ceased to humble and amaze Nasir that his Aggy always gave himself so absolutely and trustingly to him.

Agron must have smelled his excitement because the look he gave Nasir was of pure satisfaction; lust blown pupils raking his body and looking salaciously at the straining cock inside his boxers as his pink tongue sensually licked at his glossy lips. Nasir’s resolve was breaking quickly but he still remained rooted in place; his alpha wanted to run to his omega and fuck him into the mattress but his rational mind fought against the urge; Agron’s well-being came first than sexual desire. His reckless hands didn’t know what to do but to clench and unclench at his sides; fingers itching to dip in flavorful slick.

“Aggy, what…,” he stuttered, his voice was as strained as his cock and his throat felt so dry, like he had eaten a mountain of salt.

“I want you Schatz; my body is itching inside and desperately begging for your knot. Fuck me Liebling, fuck me hard,” his Beloved croaked; sensual voice and prettily flushed face moving Nasir’s feet and stirring his cock even more.

“Are you… sure Habibi? I don’t want to hurt you,” his voice had dropped an octave; the sight of his omega spread open and delicious slick trickling down that pretty hole making it hopelessly impossible for him to control his alpha side.

A crimson flush covered Agron’s cheeks, ears, neck and back and sheen of sweat highlighting his golden skin; he narrowed his heavy lidded eyes at Nasir, making him shiver. His omega was a force of nature and he relished at the fact that Agron gave himself so willingly to him.

“ _Alpha_ , I need you to fuck me hard,” his mate insisted, the words shaking his resolve like an earthquake makes the ground tremble. The words _omega need fuck slick knot need mate love beloved_ running on a loop in his mind; his omega needs him, wants him and his alpha was intoxicated with the heavenly smell of his mate’s slick. Agron smelled like all of Nasir’s favorite things; lilies, vanilla, cinnamon, fresh cut roses, almonds, old books, dates, peaches, plums and the beach. He could smell each fragrance every time he inhaled and practically taste them in his mouth when he spoke; it was driving him mad.

He gulped loudly, “Aggy, your body needs rest and that position must be so uncomfortable for you, also Saxa---,”

An annoyed sound ripped from his mate’s chest and an unhappy expression marred his beautiful face; it made Nasir feel like shit. He was showing concern for his mate but he knew Agron could take it as a rejection and the thought of it drove his alpha mad.

“Süsser, my body is fine and as long as I feel up to it, Saxa gave the green light so stop making me wait; my arms are getting tired and I want you to take me like this. _Alpha_ , I need your knot inside of me _right now_ ; _your omega_ is all slicked up for your knot,” at those lascivious words his omega’s right hand moved to push aside one of his firm ass cheeks; giving Nasir a clearer view of the enticing entrance, overflowing with the most exquisite slick he had ever smelled and tasted.

A low growl tore from his chest; his eyes darkening with unbridled sexual desire. He had held back as much as he could throughout the morning but fuck it all to Hades; he couldn’t do it anymore or he would die of sexual frustration. His omega’s impish smile spurring him into action as skillful hands rid him of his damp boxers; gasping at the cool air touching the sensitive skin of his cock. Agron had moved his arm back to the mattress; well-toned arms stretched as they supported part of his weight and a few pillows beneath the precious round belly keeping it comfortable.

Nasir maintained eye contact with his breathtaking mate as he walked with hurried steps to their bed; getting on it and kneeling in front of Agron. His lustful dark eyes moved from his Beloved’s face down his elegant neck and to a broad back; eager hands following the same path as he noticed his husband’s head turn from him to look down at the mattress. Nasir knew how self-conscious his husband was of the scars marring his back; scars inflicted by cruel alphas who swore to protect and care for a young Agron but failed him terribly. The mere thought made Nasir’s alpha furious but he tried not to dwell on it; right now his Love needed his alpha to satisfy him and that’s what he was going to do.

Gentle lips kissed over each scar reverently as if kissing away the bad memories; a ritual he had developed since their first time together; his hands easily moving up and down cherished muscled back, toned arms, strong chest and nimble fingers rubbing at puffy nipples; down powerful thighs and over plump round ass cheeks. Moan after delicious moan floated out of his omega’s mouth; each one going straight to Nasir’s dick. He leaned in closer to his husband’s fevered skin and flushed their bodies together; the contact feeling like electric currents making their bodies vibrate in the most delightful kind of way. He felt each shiver Agron felt, felt each pleasurable jolt as Nasir brushed his lips on his heated neck; wicked tongue licking at the mating bite and playful teeth pulling at delicate ears; his clever hands mapping every inch of alluring skin and agile fingers running through Agron’s soft light hair and inside wet thighs.

“Hayaati, look at me,” he whispered, voice heavy with desire as the hand on Agron’s hair moved down to tilt his chin up. Nasir was overwhelmed by the raw lust on his mate’s face as desperate lips crashed like galaxies against each other, leaving stardust of boundless desire on their wake; slippery tongues swirling sensually and famished mouths sucking at each other, teeth nipping and biting passionately. Nasir broke the kiss because as much as he wanted this to be interminable; he knew this position was taxing on his pregnant omega. He quickly kissed the mating bite and moved down to spread plump ass cheeks; wasting no time to lap and tongue at the nectar emanating from the pretty pink bud in front of him and eliciting a filthily delicious drawn out moan from the otherworldly creature beneath him. Agron tasted so good, a taste he couldn’t even begin to explain; it was like eating all of his favorite foods and enjoying each flavor to the fullest, one at a time. Nasir’s tongue played with the overflowing entrance as skillful fingers stretched it slowly; evoking another erotic breathless moan from precious lips.

“ _Alpha_ , knot me now… I, ah…need…oh,” his omega’s wrecked voice making his knot almost swell before he could sink inside of him; this prompted Nasir to give a quick nip at his mate’s left ass cheek and position himself to enter his Beloved. Slowly and little by little albeit a herculean effort to not just plunge in and let his alpha take the reins; Nasir’s cock was immediately enveloped in the blissfully tight wet heat of his omega’s body, nothing felt better than this, it was heavenly. A sharp gasp combined with a deep groan tore from his chest and his left hand grabbed at his omega’s strong left shoulder as his right hand grabbed at a massive thigh. As he started to move he felt his Aggy tremble lightly as his breath hitched and pants escaped him; Nasir couldn’t tell wish were his moans and groans and which were Agron’s, their love making always felt exceedingly blistering as if they were a star going supernova.

“Schatz harder, fuck, fuck, ah, oh gods,” Agron was babbling, skin prickling and sweat blanketing his blushing skin; Agron was magnificent.

“ _Mine mine omega pup beloved_ ,” Nasir spoke the words coursing through his body and his heart; Agron was _his_ omega and Nasir wanted to devour him with kisses and caresses, to show him how much he was adored.

“ _Yours_ … I’m… _yours alpha_ ,” murmured a husky voice and Nasir felt like an invincible warrior; his mate giving him all the strength and courage he needed to do anything _. Mine mine mine omega pup beloved mate love need home family sacred,_ those words were like a chant inside Nasir’s heart as he felt his knot starting to swell.

He rocked in and out harder but not rough; hips snapping in a rhythmic movement as he felt his mate quiver and tense; he immediately reached for his omega’s abandoned, rock hard cock, his long fingers curling on the thick, long erection and pumping it fast. “ _Alpha_ , I…ahhh, so good…almost, oh,” a throaty moan ripped from his mate; the noises from their carnal act sounding loud in the otherwise quiet house. Nasir felt his own body tense at the same time he felt his knot swell; a delicious wave of pleasure raking through his sweaty and fevered body causing him to shudder wildly, “Agron!” dearly loved name rolled from his tongue while his hand pumped once, twice and Agron was coming hard; “Nasir!” hearing his name being cried out so sweetly from precious lips and the feeling of inner muscles tightening around his cock, made his knot swell even more inside his omega; drawn out moans and groans creating the most splendid irreligious song in his ears.

Agron went almost limp beneath him and Nasir hurried to roll them to the side; his knot will take some time to recede so they were locked together and he wanted his mate to be comfortable and his pup safe. Agron was resting against his chest and his head lying back on his shoulder; Nasir wrapped around him protectively and his hand entwined with his omega’s hand on top of the round belly, still catching their breath; their heavy lidded eyes closed and hearts pounding so loud they could be heard easily.

After a few minutes their breathing was finally even and steady; the cool air from the air conditioner drying their sweaty skin. Agron moved his ass with purpose against Nasir’s knot, causing another breathtaking orgasm to rip from him, “Ah, umm, fuck,” more cum filling his mate’s already full hole and the thought moving his lips to his omega’s mating bite, to nip and mouth at it worshipfully.

“Süsser that was…,” Agron gulped, his chest still heaving and Nasir couldn’t help to worry and wish for his knot to recede quickly so he could go and get his husband a glass of water. Nasir squeezed his Light’s hand a bit tighter and a rain of feather-light kisses fell from his lips to his omega’s neck and shoulders; his nose buried in soft messy hair, absorbing the familiar aroma. “That was so fucking good; you were driving me bonkers since we woke up this morning and you kept pulling away from me, leaving me hanging,” the sluggish rough voice of his Beloved and the words making his body climax again; a deep groan escaping him and the mild moan and shiver from his mate, involuntarily making his dark brown eyes flutter close.

“I didn’t do it on purpose Hayaati, I just…,” he trailed off, distracted by a gentle kiss from soft lips on his hand.

“I know you are worried about us and you want us safe and healthy but I know my body Schnucki; your scent was making me almost climb the walls,” Nasir felt a pang in his heart like he had failed his omega.

“Nasir, don’t feel bad, I’m not mad at you; your knot always feels amazing and Saxa said that having sex helps speed up labor,” another kiss to his hand and then his hand was back on the precious bump; then slowly moving down to Aggy’s hardening cock; Nasir’s long fingers curling around the hot erection and causing his lovely mate to groan.

Nasir gasped mockingly, “I am hurt Habebtee, you just want me for my knot,” he playfully teased as his nose nuzzled at his Light’s sensitive neck; his mate chuckled making his shoulders shake and Nasir’s chest fill with warmth. Agron’s dick was already so hard in his hand and he slowly pumped it up and down as his thumb rubbed at the head and Nasir kissed the back of his neck. Agron’s left hand moved back to softly grab at Nasir’s long ebony hair; a gesture that drove him crazy because it was so intimate.

“You can’t blame me Kuschelbär; you are the sexiest alpha I have ever seen and _you are_ _mine_ ,” Agron looked back at him with the most sincere expression, taking his breath away once again. “And you do happen to have the biggest… longest… thickest… and most tasty knot,” each word was punctuated with the rocking of his beloved’s ass against his cock; milking Nasir dry in a final orgasm as he growled and shuddered while frantically stroking his omega, one, two and by the third stroke Agron was coming with the most beautiful sound all over his hand.

Pants and shallow breaths filling the silence once again, bodies tired and covered in cum, slick and sweat; the smell of savory slick and cum making the most exquisite fragrance; loving kisses and tender touches speaking of the reverence between mates. Before Nasir said anything, he brought the hand drenched in his omega’s cum to his mouth and licked it clean, not a drop wasted; Agron’s shut eyes flew open at the sound of an appreciating moan escaping Nasir’s mouth, fern green eyes wide and mouth agape. Nasir always enjoyed the look of surprise Agron got whenever he did this; like he couldn’t believe his alpha wouldn’t drink all of his nectar.

Nasir’s lips stretched in a satisfied smile, pulling his Aggy into a quick kiss; swallowing Agron’s moan as he tasted himself in his alpha’s mouth. The kiss broke and deep inhales took in new air; the air filled with intoxicating scent.

“Gods, Nuur ‘ein, you smell like a thousand presents wrapped in one gorgeous package,” his voice came out muffled because his face was buried in his omega’s neck but he knew Agron had heard him by the squeeze of his hand and the quiet laugh rocking his shoulders. “Why are you laughing, huh?” Nasir licked his husband’s ear and pulled at it with his teeth, eliciting a gasp from his Light.

“Because you are a sap, Liebling and I love it,” a tired voice spoke as sleepy green eyes looked at his brown ones; Nasir smiled and as he felt his knot recede he pulled his soft cock out of his Beloved.

Agron groaned closing his eyes as a shiver ran through his long precious body. _Ugh, you are so sexy Hayaati that I could just knot you again without having to wait long for my cock to harden;_ he thought but immediately pushed away that thought. Nasir sat up, hovering over his Heart and admiring his mate’s manly but delicate features; his omega was indeed carved by Almighty hands, he was stunning.

“What do you say we take a nice bubble bath and I give you a massage with primrose oil? Then after I can give you a foot massage and try something my mom reminded me of to help induce labor,” Nasir suggested, looking at his Aggy’s face and caressing the round belly lazily; his fingers tracing the stretch marks on pale skin. Agron was a bit bothered by them but Nasir saw them as badges of honor; his Beloved was growing a miracle inside of him and Nasir revered every change on his mate’s strong body.

“Umm, sounds great… you are so good to me Schatz. What did mama Khalisah told you?” Agron turned to face him, belly up and arching his back; stretching his golden, tall body and steering heat once again in the pit of his stomach. Agron’s puffy nipples looked so enticing, he wanted to tell him to forget the bath and suckle at them until his omega cried out in pleasure; but he wasn’t so inconsiderate that he would put his desires before the well-being of his two treasures.

“I’ll tell you later, first I will go and get the bath going; then I will go downstairs and get you some water. Do you want crackers with some cheese? Or more fruit?” Nasir leaned down and kissed the scar his husband had over his heart; Agron had opened heart surgery when he was a child. Nasir wished he had the power to go back in time and erase all the awful things his Beloved went through but since he couldn’t do that; he had made it his purpose to be the best alpha, husband and lover to his dearly loved Aggy.

Agron ran his long, skillful fingers through Nasir’s long locks; carefully untangling some knots. Nasir could fall asleep like this, in his mate’s loving embrace. An adoring kiss on his forehead made his eyes flutter open; a blinding dimpled smile robbing him of all oxygen.

“Some pieces of watermelon please, danke, Süsser,” was his Heart’s sleepy response and with one last kiss on his Aggy’s honeyed lips; he got up and put on his boxers and then hurriedly walked to the bathroom and to start the bath. When he came out, Agron had turned to the side, back to Nasir and giving him one of his favorite views; a naked Agron was the most astonishing sight. He fought with his alpha; desire always bubbling at the surface and forced his legs to walk out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen.

When Nasir came back into the bedroom, wooden tray in hand; the bed was stripped off and empty of his mate. He went to leave the tray on the closest bedside table and then walked into the bathroom; there was his beloved, white boxers covering some tempting parts and standing in front of the sink brushing his teeth with one hand and caressing his belly with the other. The sight made Nasir smile fondly; his feet moving on their own accord and standing behind his mate, hugging him from behind.

Agron rinsed his mouth and put the toothbrush away and then turned on the circle of Nasir’s arms and leaned down to give him a minty fresh kiss; his omega’s hands cradling his face and Nasir gently massaging his lower back.

“Do you want to go eat the watermelon and drink some water while I put the finishing touches in the bath and make the bed?” he asked as his lips moved from his husband’s sweet lips to his firm chest; kissing all around but purposely avoiding the tempting swollen nipples.

“Yeah, my throat is so dry,” Agron smiled widely at him; adorable dimples making his knees almost buckle and then walking out of the bathroom to eat the snack.

The Victorian clawfoot tub was already filled and Nasir turned off the water; then went to the sink and got the primrose oil and dropped a few drops in the warm water and bubble filled tub; it smelled refreshing and he was sure Agron would feel more energized afterwards. The natural light coming in through the only window in the bathroom giving the room a cozy atmosphere; he searched for the Fresh Cut Roses scented candles they kept in the bathroom and began to light them up. The three candles gave off a soft light; adding a touch of romance and relaxation to the space; he went to the linen closet that was located near the separate standing shower and took out a couple of gray fluffy towels and put them down on a small iron table next to the tub. When he walked out of the bathroom and into the room; Agron was drinking the last sip of water, sitting at the dark brown arm chair. The natural light filtering through the bay window casting an ethereal glow on this Dearly Loved, making him look like a celestial creature; Nasir was sure his heart stopped for a few seconds, impressed by that sight.

“Why are you looking at me like that Schnucki?” Agron asked as he got up from the chair with some effort before Nasir could go and help him, walking towards him.

Nasir came back to himself, eyes blinking a few times, and shaking his head “You just looked like a vision; no god is as marvelous as you Habibaty,” his voice came out as a whisper as if not wanting anyone to know how splendid his mate was.

Agron scoffed, rolling his eyes, “You love me too much and are blinded by it; I look like a hot air balloon Kuschelbär. I don’t understand how you can still want to fuck me,” his husband said all this avoiding his eyes as he reached for one of the pillow cases.

Nasir felt sadness at the words; he didn’t like when his Heart spoke so self-deprecatingly about himself. He didn’t say anything and kept making the bed; after they were done, he grabbed his Beloved’s hand and pulled him into the bathroom to stand in front of the full length mirror.

“Lie---,” Nasir didn’t let him speak, putting his index finger on his peachy lips and standing behind his omega.

“Look at yourself in the mirror Aggy,” Nasir slowly pulled down his boxers; leaving his mate gloriously naked, just like he loved to see him.

Agron tried to turn his head to look at him but Nasir shook his head; his love could see his reflection in the mirror and knew he was being serious. Agron lifted his feet and then Nasir dumped the underwear in the dirty clothes hamper. His warm hands started moving over every part of adored body; each part receiving a reverent praise.

“This beautiful face was the first thing I saw of you after I smelled your intoxicating scent that fortuitous Saturday morning, five years ago; those fern green eyes trapped me, just like an iron cage a wild animal. Your sensual lips kissed my heart before they spoke to me and your dimpled smile gave my life a new sunshine. You are beloved from the tip of every soft light brown hair to the tip of your precious feet; they hold the weight of a body sculpture by the gods themselves. These powerful long legs carried you to me and your broad scarred back tells me the story of how brave you are; people tried to make you submit but you didn’t let them ,” Nasir’s dark brown gaze remained locked with surprised green pools as hands kept tenderly touching and lips kept exalting.

“These ears are as sensitive are your elegant slim neck; I love the sounds you make when I nip and lick them and with them you listen to my troubles with the most absolute attention. Your regal nose is as delicate as your light eyebrows, making your darling face even more alluring; causing me to fall more in love with you. Your neck, Habibi, is one of my weaknesses; I wanted to mark it as soon as I saw you. I would let myself be killed and die happy if I could do it while scenting you; these arms, so strong, warm and tender take my fears away. In your arms I am brave, I can fight and I can slay, anything in our way,” Agron broke the gaze, jaw clenched and a pretty pink blush spreading over his cheeks, neck and chest; highlighting even more his beauty.

“Schatz, you can st---,”

“No, I won’t Aggy because I need you to understand how much I adore you. You need to know how I worship the floor you walk on; how perfectly imperfect and flawless you are in my eyes,” he stretched his hand and reached out for his mate’s chin and tilt it up to look at him. “Your muscled chest and the scar on your heart; the puffy pink nipples, the stretch marks and your thick waist are endearing and cherished, none of it holding any imperfection. My heart is blinded and wrapped up in an all-consuming love for you, Beloved, but my eyes aren’t blind,” his hands moved down to the round bump and he could feel the tears prickling his eyes but he fought them; right now it was about his mate. Nasir crouched and looked up at loving green eyes; shining with unshed tears and he gulped.

“And this, this is sacred; you risked your health and left a job you loved, spent days on bed rest bored to death and stopped eating the food you enjoyed. You gave me immense happiness when you accepted to marry and mate with me and continue doing so, every time you smile or talk to me. Every time you give yourself to me, so completely and trusting, you make me unimaginably happy; this life you are carrying inside of you is the cherry on top to my dreams come true. You are my new beginning, my happy ever after, my Elysium and the miracle I pleaded from the gods; just know, ‘Umri that you are adored and revered, you are the altar where I worship every day. My place is forever by your side; anywhere you go I will follow in this life, into the afterlife and any other lives our souls get to live. So is it clear now Ruhi, that you are marvelous and stunning, glorious and magnificent or do I need to keep going?” dark brown eyes remained locked to lovely green orbs, waiting patiently for an answer.

Agron gulped loudly, eyes brimming with tears and golden statuesque body prickling with goose bumps. Nasir’s hands were still cradling the belly and his lips moved up slowly from bellybutton to scarlet flushed chest to the sensitive skin of a heated neck. “Do you need me to praise you more? Because I still have so many things to say, Aggy,” he spoke against fevered skin; his body as close as he could to his omega’s.

His mate shook his head as loving arms wrapped around his waist and his own arms wrapped around his precious husband; insistent lips crashed against each other like wild waves kissing the rocks without respite, until they break. Nasir could feel the passion building up low in his stomach and he stomped on it; no time for that right now, Agron needs to rest and relax. The need to breathe broke the hungry kiss and he was grateful for it; he was weak against his husband’s charms and if they kept at it, it wouldn’t stop at gentle touches of hands and lips.

“Danke Liebling, ich liebe dich; Ich bin bis über beide Ohren verliebt,” Agron murmured Nasir’s favorite words into his ear and he could barely contain his emotions. He would never get tired of hearing his Beloved say how much he loves him because Nasir would never get tired of saying it back to him.

“Zawj, what would I do without you? Ana bahebak awy, you are the man of my dreams. Inta Gameel, Aggy,” his Beloved was more than what Nasir thought he will ever have and what he told Agron about him being his miracle; it was no exaggeration, Nasir had been blessed by the fickle gods.

“Now let’s go and take that bath before the water gets cold,” twin smiles illuminated both of their faces; Nasir grabbed his mate’s hand and they walked to the tub. He got in first and then helped his Heart get inside; he sat down and then held Agron’s forearm helping him sit down. Settled down safely, Agron rested his back comfortably against Nasir’s well-toned chest; a sigh of satisfaction floating out of irresistible lips. Nasir reached for the primrose oil and poured a generous amount on his left hand; after setting down the vial he then rubbed his hands together, warm clever hands kneading at tensed shoulders and neck; a guttural moan tore from his husband’s throat and Nasir’s alpha side felt content for taking care of his omega.

“I miss my job and my coworkers even the smell of the hospital food; I miss helping people and spending time with Duro and driving the ambulance but I don’t know if I’ll be able to leave our Häschen in someone else's care and go back to work full time,” he listened attentively to his husband’s confession; his shoulders tensing again beneath Nasir’s loving hands. He didn’t like to see his Aggy so worried but this was an issue they would have to deal with eventually; his mate caressed his round belly lovingly, looking transfixed. Nasir could practically hear his thoughts; his beloved was always thinking and driving himself mad with preoccupation.

“We will figure it out together, Habebtee; I might be able to switch my schedule around and the hospital also has a daycare. I have asked around and most of the nurses and doctors with small children use it; they say it is great. We can go visit and drive the staff up the walls with our questions; if we decide to do that then we can both go check on Maa’ez any time we have a free moment from our work. What do you think?” He continue the massage, moving down Agron’s back; the scented candles and oil making the air smell like a garden.

Aggy looked at him, countenance more relaxed and a small smile painted on sugary lips, “I like that plan Süsser, and we can go before I am due to go back to work; but I might go back only part time at first,” he concluded, broad hands moving languidly up and down Nasir’s taut legs.

“Whatever you want Nuur ‘ein, we will make it work. How does the massage feel?”

“Sooo good, almost better than sex…,” he trailed off, eyes shut close and neck loose, Nasir chuckled, moving his hands to his mate’s lower back.

“ _Almost_ but I wouldn’t pick it over your big knot or your clever hands, your sexy lips or wicked tongue; you are too hot for your own good _alpha_ ,” the playful voice and suggestive words of his man doing funny things to his insides. Nasir’s lips landed a trail of ardent kisses on relaxed shoulder blades; his seductive omega, pliant beneath his searing lips. Agron leaned back closer, resting his head on his alpha’s right shoulder and exposing the mating bite on the left side of his delectable neck. Nasir didn’t waste time; his eager lips imprinting torrid kisses over the pale skin and licking at it with ardor. Agron’s moans were a symphony Nasir would listen to for eternity and never tire of hearing it. He couldn’t see his mate’s cock because it was well covered with pesky bubbles but by the looks of pert puffy nipples, he was sure his Aggy was hard; yet, his hands didn’t move to initiate another round of passionate love making because the water was getting cold and he didn’t want his Beloved to get sick.

“Do you regret not leaning the gender of the pup?” he asked as a distraction and also because he was genuinely curious as his hands kept kneading at tense muscles.

Agron opened his pretty green eyes and turned his head a bit to look at him, “Not really, well maybe a few times but I think is better this way; I didn’t want to buy clothes and furniture influenced by the stereotypes of our Bärchen gender. Why? You do?” his eyes were expectant, curiosity etched on his perfectly sculpted scruffy face.

Nasir immediately shook his head, “I like surprises, especially this kind of surprise and our pup will be beautiful no matter what; the important thing is that he or she is healthy. We have names picked so we are prepared whatever the gender; now let’s get soaped up and wash our hair, there’s more pampering in store for my perfect omega,” he cooed as he unplugged the tub and then washed each other up; carefully getting out of the tub and drying each other with fluffy gray towels. Nasir took his time, rubbing favored almond lotion all over his husband’s body; his chocolate brown eyes not missing his mate’s semi hard cock. It took everything in Nasir to not succumb to the temptation and kneel in front of his husband to suck that mouthwatering dick dry. Agron’s sexy eyes were following his every move, inciting his lust and driving his alpha insane but he soldiered through. After picking up in the bathroom and putting on their boxers; they went down to the living room to watch whatever piqued interest on Netflix.

The walnut-colored ceiling fan was on, giving off a gentle breeze; the television was set up, water and snacks on the side table next to Agron, striped plum-colored cotton throw covering a round bump and the vial lavender oil in Nasir’s right hand. Agron was lying against the cream leather sofa’s armrest, three soft pillows supporting his aching back; his long elegant legs bending a little and making space for Nasir to sit, his arms resting protectively on his belly. Nasir reached for the remote control and leaned back against the sofa; head turning to look at his Light with a soft smile but it quickly melted away when he saw the pained expression on his husband’s face. He reached for his mate’s hands on his round belly and moved in closer; his heart threatening to fly out of his chest.


	3. ~Spoiling You Forever~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Nagron :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> This is the final chapter of this Nagron story that was stuck in my head for some time now. I might write for this Nagron universe again if there's enough interest. Kudos and comments always lift my spirits and motivate me to keep writing, so don't be shy ;) Happy reading!  
> Some vocabulary  
> Agron/Duro:  
> • Liebling~ Darling  
> • Schatz~ Treasure  
> • Süsser~ Sweetie  
> • Kuschelbär~ Cuddle bear  
> • Schnucki~ Sweetie pie  
> • Bärchen~ Little bear  
> • Häschen~ Bunny  
> • Vater~ Papa  
> • Schwager~ Brother-in-law  
> • Ich liebe dich~ I love you  
> • Ich bin bis über Ohren verliebt~ I’m head over heels in love  
> • Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens~ You are the love of my life  
> • Küss mich~ Kiss me  
> • Danke~ Thank you  
> • Scheibe~ Shit  
> Nasir/His mom:  
> •Hayaati~ My life  
> •Habibi~ My love  
> •Ruhi~ Soul  
> •Nuur ‘ein~ Light of my eyes  
> •‘Eni~ My eyes  
> •Habibaty~ Sweetheart  
> •Habebtee~ Sweetie  
> •Baba~ Papa  
> •Habib alby~ Love of my heart  
> •Schwester~ Sister (Nasir uses this to refer to Saxa)  
> •Shukran Jazilan~ Thanks a lot  
> •Baaraka Allahu fik~ God bless you/Thank you very much  
> •Maa’ez~ Goat  
> •Ana bahebak~ I love you  
> •Ana bahebak awy~ I love you a lot  
> •Bousni~ Kiss me  
> •Antiii jamelaa jeddon~ You are very beautiful  
> •Zawj~ Husband  
> •‘Umri~ My life  
> •Inta Gameel~ You are so handsome  
> •Mabruuk al-mawluuda al-jadiida~ Blessed be/congratulations and blessings

“Habibaty, what’s wrong?” he croaked, voice less steady than he wanted his omega to hear; he needed to calm down and get a hold of himself, his mate needed his support.

Agron shook his head, eyes slowly opening and chest heaving, “I’m fine Schatz, don’t worry, it was just a sudden pain on my lower back; it is gone now. Let’s watch that gladiator show we like and get on with the pampering,” his Beloved’s voice was a bit strained even as he tried to joke but his face no longer looked pained; either way Nasir was going to keep a closer eye on him. He nodded and moved back to his seat and then started the show; Nasir opened the vial and poured some of the oil in his left hand; he then set the small container on the side table and grabbed one of his husband’s swollen feet. Before he started the massage he lifted precious foot close to his lips and dropped a few loving kisses; Agron grinned, shaking his head and nudging playfully at his shoulder with his other foot, making a grin appear on his own lips. He was still worried about what had happened a moment ago but tried not to show it.

“My feet are so swollen; they look awful so don’t kiss them,” Agron commented licking at his peachy lips and turning his head to look at the TV screen.

Nasir rolled his brown eyes but carried on going with the massage; gently rotating a swollen ankle clockwise and counterclockwise as well as rotating each long toe in the same way and pulling gently at them. He then walked his thumbs back and forth over the sole of the foot; pushing deeper and working the pressure points. At that Agron let out a drawn out moan; his beautiful eyes shutting close as he took a deep breath. The grin on Nasir’s lips was as wide as the Cheshire cat; the alpha in him was brimming with pride at the scent of satisfaction and content emanating from his mate. _Omega happy comfortable pup family love sacred mine_ , those words filled his mind and his heart; pushing him even more to do his best for his family.

Nasir kept going with the massage, now doing his magic on the other foot. He was still massaging the foot when he felt his husband jolt and bit off a painful moan; the scent of pain and discomfort clogging his nose. His hands stopped and he got up and knelt next to his mate, “Habebtee, I don’t like this, maybe we should go to the hospital…, I will call Saxa and---,” he was interrupted by long warm finger on his lips, “No, let’s wait a bit longer Liebling, the contractions are still too long apart and I don’t want to be lying on a hospital bed for hours on end, when I can be here in our home, surrounded by your sent and being spoiled by you,” his omega tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace; a deep sigh escaped Nasir and his hand reached for his Beloved’s face.

“Agron, you have to promise me that you will tell me when the pain gets unbearable,” Nasir looked into darkened green eyes, serious expression on his face so his Aggy could see how important his request was; it was kind of silly to ask that of his mate because he could smell every emotion rolling off of him but he needed the verbal reassurance. His thumbs caressed pink flushed cheeks as he waited for the answer; Agron nodded and brought his soft hands up to cover Nasir’s, “I will Kuschelbär,” was his omega’s brief answer. Nasir reached for the glass of cold water on the side table and handed it over to his mate; Agron looked back at him gratefully, tilting back the glass and drinking almost all the water in one gulp.

Nasir stayed in place, kneeling next to his Beloved and smoothly moving his hands up and down Agron’s muscled arms and then on the round bump. His mate reached for his damped long hair and tugged him closer, burying his nose in the crook of his neck; scenting each other for comfort and just because they enjoyed it has always been a natural thing for them. He needed to keep his shit together and be a strong alpha for his aching omega; Agron’s dexterous fingers massaged his scalp languidly as he nuzzled and sniffed at his neck.

“Süsser, what did mama Khalisah told you to do to help with inducing labor?” his husband asked his voice muffle by Nasir’s skin.

“I don’t think it matters anymore Hayaati, you’re already in early labor,” he whispered in his mate’s ear, taking a whiff of his favorite scent.

“I don’t care, do it Schnucki, please,” his omega insisted, voice steadier and absent of pain. Nasir couldn’t deny anything to his Aggy when he pleaded so sweetly; he was so whipped and fucking proud of it, no matter how some alpha knotheads at the hospital mocked him. He adored his omega so he was going to show it anyway he could, narrow-ass-minded views be dammed.

“Okay then, but I need to move and you need to face me,” slowly, Agron let go of him and Nasir felt the absence of his Light’s warmth in his bones like an arctic wind; Nasir got on the sofa and spread Agron’s legs a bit so he could kneel in front of him. His husband was looking at him with a quizzical expression, his face extremely amused. Nasir tilted his head and leaned down his omega’s chest and started to drop feather-light kisses; golden dearly loved skin breaking in a sea of goose bumps at the loving gestures. His lips then moved closer to a puffy nipple; flicking his tongue and licking at it in a slow circular motion for a couple of minutes; then puckering his lips around the rosy nipple and sucking at it gently; after a few seconds he started to suck more firmly as if his lips were a vacuum trying to pull everything inside, the action wrenching a deep moan from his captivating omega.

“What are you doi---,” another sinful moan interrupted his husband’s question; one of his hands moving to gently grab at Nasir’s raven hair and the other moving back and gripping at one of the pillows as green eyes met his and slowly closed. Nasir could feel his cock hardening but tried to push it out of his mind, this was for Agron. He continued his thorough ministrations and while his mouth and tongue were busy sucking, nipping and tonguing at one of the pink nipples; the fingers of one hand were softly rubbing and pinching at the other. Moan after obscene moan kept falling from succulent reddened lips; causing Nasir’s other hand to move lower and lower, sneaking inside his mate’s boxers. The smell of delectable slick hit his nostrils like a stampede and urged his fingers to move to a wet entrance; his own dick, now hard as steel.

Delicious naughty sounds filled the air; Agron’s moans and sighs and his own groans and pants, sheen of sweat forming on fevered skins. His fingers kept moving at slicked heated entrance and his mouth kept sucking a tasty swollen nipple; clever tongue swirling around the pink bud and teeth playfully nipping at it while the skillful finger of his other hand massaged, rubbed and pulled at the other rosy nipple.

“Ah, fuck, fuck the gods… umm, so gooooood… _alpha_ ,” his omega babbled, tempting neck exposed and begging for Nasir to bite, suck and lick and he did just that; careful with the baby bump at all times. His plump lips brushed against pale, soft heated skin as his tongue licked at the mating bite; mouth opening and then closing on it, Nasir’s hardened cock rubbing against round belly.

“Shit, fuck, ahhh, uh…,” a chant of moans, groans and curses intermingling in the air; intoxicating slick, pre cum and…,”

“Schatz, stop…,” his omega pulled at his hair, breathy voice laced with pain. Nasir quickly moved back; dark eyes searching pain etched beloved face as his tremulous hands cradled it with care.

“I smell blood Agron, let’s go now,” Nasir wasn’t suggesting it this time; he quickly got off the sofa and stepped in front of his mate to help him up. A low groan ripping from his Aggy’s chest, knees buckling; Nasir held him up, holding his forearms firmly.

“Fuuuuck, dammit, ahhh, shi…,” his mate cried out, eyes closing shut with pain and ragged breaths leaving his mouth; Nasir was somewhat calm but the alpha in him was frantic.

“Wait here Habebtee; I will run to the bedroom and get us some clothes, call Saxa, my mom and Duro. I’ll be back in a flash, I promise,” he was ready to go when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder.

“I… help me… to the… bathroom please,” Agron was using the breathing techniques they have learned in pupbirth classes; he looked a bit more in control of the pain.

Nasir gulped, heart hammering off his chest, “Of course Nuur ‘ein,” he thanked the gods for the half-bathroom just a few feet away from them; Nasir stepped next to his omega, his right arm stretching across his lower back and his hand carefully supporting his waist as Agron’s left arm wrapped around his neck. Slow painful steps took them to the half-bathroom and Nasir helped his mate rid himself of blood stained and slick damp boxers before he sat down to relieve himself. The blood, even if it was only from the mucus plug coming out made him nervous; yes, he was a surgeon and he saw plenty of blood on a daily basis but this was his most beloved, his mate, his omega and the alpha inside of him was going insane.

“Go… I’ll be fine Schnucki…fuuuck…” Agron murmured, tilting his head down as white teeth bit down on fleshy lips; his breathing turning ragged and his left hand massaging at his slower back while his right hand patted his rounded belly.

Nasir didn’t have to be told twice, swift feet taking the stairs two at a time; he went straight to the dresser and got a couple of sweats and t-shirts then walked to the closet and took out his running shoes and a pair of flip flops for Agron; he didn’t have time to fix his messy hair so he just left it down. Quick steps took him to the bedside table, reaching for his IPhone and dialing Saxa’s phone.

“Hey schwester, Aggy is in labor, we are heading to the hospital,” he started to walk out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

“Yes, his mucus plug came out and he is having contractions closer together; he can barely walk or talk. Uh huh, yes, see you in 10,” he hanged up the call and practically ran to the bathroom when a gut wrenching cry broke the silence; _omega hurt pain pup protect comfort mate,_ his alpha took over and his rationality was gone.

“ _Omega_ ,” his mind was taking a step back, protection and comfort mode on but he couldn’t let this last because they needed to go to the hospital as soon as possible. His hands were touching his omega everywhere, nose scenting him and lips kissing heated skin in a comforting way; his mate’s usually vivacious eyes were heavy lidded and his pale skin flushed pink and sweaty. Agron’s arms wrapped around his neck; his mate’s nose burying in the crook of his neck, scenting him as a way to soothe himself as labor pains wreaked his body.

“ _Alpha_ , _it hurts… so much_ , ahhh, fuck the ….ahhh…, Nasir…we need…ahhh…go,” at the potent scents of agony and distress radiating from his husband’s body; Nasir took a firmer hold of his alpha side and began to get his mate ready to go, each whine and sob a dagger to his heart.

Agron already dressed, they walked to the front door; Nasir hastily opened the door to the coat closet, grabbed the hospital bag and sling it over his shoulder. They slowly walked outside, a nice fresh breeze ruffling their already messy hair; the sun was shining brightly high in the cloudless blue sky. He supported his mate by his muscled right upper arm because his waist was in excruciating pain from the contractions. Swift fingers locked the eggplant-colored door behind him as his dark brown eyes settled on his mate’s agonizing face. The scent of distress rolling off in waves from his omega and he just wanted to comfort him and rip the pain away.

“Fuuuck, shit… fucking mother fucki… ah… fuck the…fucking…umm…gods,” his Beloved whispered curse after curse, his voice strained and quiet; chest heaving while his big hand massaged at his lower back. Agron was a strong person; Nasir has never seen him like this, almost submitted to the pain but then again, who wouldn’t? When a human being was ready to come out of your body?! He loathed seeing his omega in pain; he felt so powerless.

“Habibi, do you want me to carry you to the car?” Agron looked at him with narrowed eyes; his white teeth biting so hard on his bottom lip and breaking the tender skin, crimson red blood beginning to trickle from the small cut. Nasir wanted to wipe the blood clean with his tongue; slay the pain consuming his mate but he waited for the answer as gazes remained looked on each other. He knew his Aggy hated to been seen as weak and the words that came out of his mouth surprised Nasir a little bit but made him very happy.

His husband nodded furiously, “Please Schatz…,” he gasped, trying to maintain his breathing even, “I feel like… umm, a… thousand daggers… fuck, ah… are stabbing my… lower back,” Agron murmured breathlessly, beads of sweat trickling down his temple, forehead and neck.

Nasir gulped loudly, his throat dry like a desert and his heart breaking in a thousand pieces at his omega’s pain and distress. Immediately moving into action and sweeping his mate off his feet and into his arms; thanking the gods for his alpha strength. Agron was taller and bulkier than him; an imposing breathtaking man but because Nasir was alpha, his strength exceeded any omega’s or beta’s. His Aggy went almost limp in his arms; his head resting on his left shoulder and arms wrapped around his neck. Nasir was trying to remain calm, so his scent could calm his mate; careful swift steps took him down the short set of stairs and to the driveway.

“Oh, good day, neighbors! So the pup is finally ready to come out and greet us?” A cheerful and familiar voice spoke. Castus, their omega neighbor, got out of his car and started to walk towards them. Agron tensed in his arms; his husband and Castus didn’t get along at all. His mate was convinced Castus was trying to seduce Nasir into knotting him but he thought that was ridiculous; he was nice to Castus because he was a decent person and told funny jokes. Yes, the omega was an attractive and charming man but nobody could hold a candle to his Aggy; his omega was simply drop-dead-gorgeous and Nasir’s heart will never beat for another as Agron had told him numerous times.

“Yes, the pup is on his way, good day Castus,” was his brief response, not sparing more than a glance at the man; he noticed the dissatisfied expression on Castus face but was too preoccupied with his Beloved’s condition to give it a second thought.

“Agron, good luck and don’t forget to breath,” the dark skinned omega sing songed; sparkly dark eyes giving Nasir an appreciating look as he walked back to his house slowly, a pleased expression etched on his face. Nasir felt anger bubbling up in his chest at the mocking tone of voice and behavior but had to ignore it when his omega’s hand gripped tightly at his arm; it prompted him to walk hurriedly past Aggy’s dark blue Toyota pick-up truck and to his silver BMW SUV.

Agron’s head snapped up; narrowed darkened green eyes directed at Castus as labored breathing lifted his chest, “Fuck you…you, shit…eating…grinning cunt,” his Aggy rasped at the other omega; an inopportune contraction tore a whine from his chest. Nasir couldn’t contain the smirk tugging at his lips; his husband was even more foul-mouthed and fierce while in pain than his regular more controlled self. A booming laughter filling the air as Castus walked up the steps of his house; an amused countenance as he looked back at them. “Fucker,” Agron whispered, nose buried in the crook of Nasir’s neck. He couldn’t contain the desire to kiss his Love and so, plump lips kissed the top of a messy and sweaty head; with no more time to waste he opened the passenger seat and set his mate down gently and then put his seat belt on, patting his cheek and the baby bump tenderly. Nasir quickly got on the driver’s seat and started the car; he turned the Bluetooth on and dialed his mother’s and Duro’s numbers as he started to drive.

“What’s up schwager?” Duro greeted at the same time his mother spoke, “`Eni, is everything ok?

“Hi, no time to talk much but you guys should go to the hospital now,” he responded, glancing at his beloved man and entwining their hands, “Aggy is ready to have the pup, I have to go now, see you there” he quickly hanged up, not wanting to take his attention away from his omega and the road. During each contraction, Agron clenched his hand so hard Nasir thought it might break but he sucked it up; his Beloved was in even greater pain and he was there to support him any way he could. The 10 minute drive to the hospital was filled with pained moans and groans, labored breathing and an incessant chant of colorful curses.

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Nasir parked close to the emergency room entrance; his mate couldn’t walk anymore so he carried him out of the car and inside the hospital.

“My mate is in labor, his doctor is Saxa Baumbach, she is here, call her down now, please” his voice came out harsh and unfriendly but he gave no fucks; his omega was in even more pain than before and writhing desperately in his arms. Nasir was losing it and the alpha inside of him was ready to burst out; this time he didn’t have the wit to keep him under control. _Mate pain hurt comfort pup_ his brain was swarming with these words, making his skin buzz.

“Schatz, ahh…fu…,” his Aggy was in anguish, voice barely a whisper and Nasir was almost jumping out of his skin.

“Okay sir, I will call her right now,” one of the nurses; an older, dark skinned omega spoke as she reached for the phone while keeping her eye on him. He had never seen her before but then again it was a big hospital and he usually didn’t come to the emergency room unless he was called to help with an urgent, same day surgery.

A young, beta male nurse with a friendly expression on his face approached them with a wheelchair, “Sir, it is better if you mate sits, let me---,” when Nasir saw the intentions of the beta, his alpha roared, **“ _DON’T TOUCH MY MATE_ ,”** baring his teeth at him, his voice like a foghorn; the other patients waiting in the room, a mixture of alphas, omegas and betas stared at him; some with fear, others with pride and a few with amusement. Nasir didn’t give a shit; he just wanted his omega to be comfortable and safe.

The young beta froze in place, bug-eyed and white as a sheet; he would have felt guilty if it wasn’t for Agron’s heated breath in his neck and the whines coming out of his mouth. The nurses at the desk quickly came to where they were standing, “You fool, didn’t you learned at nursing school that you never attempt to touch an alpha’s mate in distress?! Be thankful he had his arms busy or who know what would have happened to you,” a younger female omega chided at the beta that looked contrite and crestfallen.

“Sir, do you want to use the wheelchair? Dr. Baumbach will---,”

“I am right here,” spoke a voice in a thick German accent, “Nasir, I hear your alpha all the way upstairs, loud bastard,” a lovely, tall, pale-skinned and long haired-blonde teased jokingly as she made her way towards them. He felt a bit relieved but still on edge; he needed his mate to be comfortable and safe.

Saxa was also an alpha so she understood the boundaries and behavior; she stood at an acceptable distance but didn’t cower or broke eye contact, “I need you to calm down and get your alpha under control Nasir. Agron needs **_you_** and your alpha is getting in the way of him and the pup receiving care. You need to set Agron down on the wheelchair so we can take him to the birthing room and get things going,” her voice remained serene and her face was etched with understanding.

Nasir took a deep breath, dark chocolate eyes closing for a second; he needed to get his wit back and be rational. He looked at his husband who was looking back at him with weary eyes and a pain contorted face; plush lips dry and cracked. He pressed his lips against a sweaty forehead; wanting to transfer all of his love into his Light and then gently setting him down on the wheelchair.

The nurses looked at them with relief and then went back to their station. Nasir would have to search later for the beta he almost scared to death and apologize but right now; all that filled his brain and thoughts was his omega and his pup.

“Good, now let’s go, the room is ready and waiting for you Herrmann,” Saxa glanced at Agron sympathetically as she walked ahead of them. Nasir pushed the wheelchair as fast and carefully as he could. The hospital lighting coupled with the white walls made the place look and feel so cold; he was used to it but that didn’t mean he favored the ambiance.

“Fuuuck, dammit… Saxa, you need to…ahhh, shit… I want all… the drugs,” Agron murmured, holding the handles of the wheelchair in a death grip; Nasir’s heart clenched and his hands itched to soothe his mate with touch.

A rumble of laughter floated from Saxa as she opened the door to the birthing room they would occupy, “Let’s see how dilated you are brother; then we talk,” she held the door for them and when they got in, Naevia, his best friend and Diona were there waiting for them. Sweet smiles stretching their lips as they moved around the room getting everything in order for the birth; he instantly felt calmer because he knew them and knew how much they loved Agron and him. He had known Naevia for years; she was a strong-willed omega and mated to Crixus, a fellow surgeon. Diona was a beta and Duro’s wife; she was very sweet and had been keeping Agron company the last few weeks, when Nasir was stuck at the hospital doing double shifts.

“Everything is ready,” Diona announced walking towards them with a smile on her pretty face and carrying a hospital gown in her hands.

“Okay, help Agron get change,” Saxa answered washing her hands in the sink.

“Do you want us to help Nasir? Or do you want to do it on your own?” Naevia was the mom of two beautiful girls and mated to Crixus, she knew how protective alphas got around their distressed mates; so she gave him the choice which he appreciated.

Nasir didn’t want anyone to touch his mate but knew that in this situation it was a ludicrous thought, “Help would be much appreciated,” he murmured, trying to smile at his friends but feeling too nervous to form a proper smile. He followed them into the nearby bathroom and between the three of them rid Agron of his clothes and put on the gown; his Beloved’s body was covered in a sheen of sweet, flushed all over and looking exhausted but even like that he looked splendid.

Slowly they walked back to the bed and laid his husband down; Naevia started to hook an IV to Agron’s arm as Saxa stepped in front of the bed and smiled mischievously, “Agron, I need you to spread those long legs for me baby,” she said in a lecherous voice, obviously joking; then glancing at Nasir and winking at him. He just rolled his eyes good naturedly; Saxa was always like this but Nasir’s alpha wasn’t as amused by her words. Naevia and Diona tried to contain their laughter but failed miserably; he shook his head and then looked back at his Beloved who was flipping the bird at the blondie.

Agron did as he was told and Nasir walked closer to him to hold his hand; he tilted his head down, soft lips kissing a damped forehead. “Duro, your mama and your brother and wife are waiting at the emergency room’s front desk. I’ll go get them,” Diona announced as she walked hurriedly to the door.

“Fucking… shit… Saxa it hurt…ahhh… fuck,” Agron growled as shallow breaths floated from his mouth. He clenched Nasir’s hand and tilted his head back against the pillows, biting his bottom lip hard; Nasir’s free hand caressed his neck tenderly as his lips kissed his omega’s reddened lips chastely.

“Of course it hurts, this pup is ready to come out now, I can even touch its head,” she retorted, straightening up and walking to the sink. She took off the dirty gloves, fixed her blonde hair into a bun and then reached for a disposable gown; when she was done putting it on, she took a pair of new gloves. Naevia did the same thing and walked back with Saxa to the front of the bed. Diona knocked at the door and then opened it a little; sticking her head inside the room, “Who do you want in the room? Everybody is out here but I don’t think you want Gannicus or Donar looking at your naughty bits,” she joked, waiting patiently for the answer.

Agron looked at him, he couldn’t speak but they had talked about this already; he nodded in understanding and lifted his mate’s hand to drop a soft kiss on it, “My mom and Duro,” Diona didn’t waste any time and left. Saxa lifted Agron’s gown and moved her hands over the round baby bump, making sure the pup was well positioned. Nasir’s heart was hammering in his chest, close to bursting out; _gods let everything go well, protect my Beloved and our pup,_ he wasn’t a devoted believer but he did have faith; the gods had been good to him so he somewhat trusted them.

“I can’t give you any pain meds anymore Herrmann because this pup will be out in a few pushes. Ready?” as she asked the question, Diona opened the door and Duro and his mom walked in. They immediately walked towards them; nervous smiles on their faces as silence dominated the room except for Agron’s labored breaths and pained moans. His mother kissed his cheek and caressed his arm lovingly and then leaned down to drop a quick tender kiss on his mate’s forehead; looking at Agron affectionately. She stepped back and Duro came closer and squeezed his shoulder in a comforting gesture; smiling at him and then leaned down and planted a kiss on his brother’s cheek, his right hand gently rubbing his arm. Agron tried to smile but the pain was too much; Nasir just wanted this to be over so his Aggy could be free of pain and finally rest, also because he wanted to meet their pup. He leaned down, green beloved gaze locking with his, “Ana bahebak, Nuur ‘ein,” he whispered in his mate’s ear as his fingers caressed heated neck. Agron opened his mouth to answer but a contraction made him cried out, body quaking.

“Okay enough with the wait, your amniotic sac hasn’t broken so I will do it,” Saxa explained as she proceeded to do just that.

“Fuck, I can’t….do this…,” an exhausted voice breathed, “ahhh…shit…,” his mate’s eyes closed shut and the grip on Nasir’s hand became tighter; he felt like a failure, so powerless against the pain torturing his husband. A delicate touch on his tense shoulder brought him out of his thoughts; he knew it was his mom without looking.

“Push slowly when you get another contraction Agron, you can do it brother, come on,” Saxa encouraged while Naevia and Diona held his legs and their hands moved up and down smoothly in a comforting gesture.

“Now, ahhh…” his husband pushed, back coming forward a bit and hands clenching tighter. Naevia walked back to the sink to get a cool cloth to clean Agron’s sweaty forehead and neck; leaving Duro to hold his brother’s leg but proving to be a very bad decision because when Agron pushed again Duro looked down and he fainted.

“Scheibe, Diona take care of your husband and hurry back,” Saxa hissed not taking her eyes of the pup. Nasir’s mom helped Diona moved Duro closer to the door and then called Donar to take him away.

Agron looked worried but otherwise kept pushing, “Ahhh, umm… fuck,” another contraction and another push taking his breath away.

“The head is almost out, push slowly now,” Saxa spoke, a smile on her pink lips, “Do you want to see Nasir?” Nasir couldn’t help but to feel giddy, his hands caressing Agron’s hand; he wanted to see his pup making its entrance into the world, yet he didn’t want to leave his omega but Agron let go of his hand and nodded. His mom took his place next to Agron; offering him her tiny hand and Nasir felt bad for her.

“Oh gods,” he whispered, looking from the pup’s face to his mate’s; his heart was exploding with love and he was flying. He wanted to kiss his Beloved from head to toe and adore every part of his miraculous body; he will do it until his last breath and even after. Agron smiled a soft quick smile but then another contraction raked his tired body, “Ahhh, oh, fucking…,” another contraction and another push. Naevia handed Saxa a blue nasal aspirator and she quickly suctioned the pup’s diminutive mouth and nose, “Push again a little at a time brother, the shoulders are next,” Saxa coached pulling the baby slowly.

“Ahhh, uh, gods…,” Agron, may the gods bless his soul, let go of the small hand offering him comfort and grabbed at the railing of the bed; a couple of pushes and the pup was out. Agron sighed loudly, practically melting into the bed; trying to catch his breath and weary green eyes closing on their own; loud cries filling the room as Nasir was frozen in place.

“It is a girl, a very beautiful girl, congrats!” Saxa yelled, excitement lacing her voice and happiness etched in her delicate face as she lifted the pup to Agron’s bare belly. His Aggy held the pup with tremulous hands and looked at her completely smitten; a contented smile stretching his lips. “Want to cut the umbilical cord Nasir?” she questioned and he gulped, looking at his omega who gave him an encouraging tired smile. He followed Saxa’s instructions and after it was done, he couldn’t help but tenderly touch his baby girl’s beautiful face.

She was perfect even covered in blood and amniotic fluid; abundant ebony hair on her head and olive skin matching his but her face was all Agron’s, delicate breathtaking features adorning pretty her face. Her eyes remained closed; Nasir couldn’t wait to look at them. He leaned down to kiss beloved pink lips; the smell of his mate a soothing his nerves and then he moved to kiss his baby girl’s small head; her scent was as lovely as her, strawberries and peaches and a hint of fresh cut roses. She was already scenting her omega vater and mouthing at his nipple; Nasir’s brown eyes settled upon his mate and the loving look painted on his handsome face melted his heart.

“What a pretty pup, congratulations boys!” Diona’s happiness made her face glow; as she got some things ready to measure the pup as well as a blanket and hat; Naevia came to take the pup to give her the aftercare she needed while giving them the broadest smile, “Congratulations, she is beautiful and you did so good Agron,” she said, giving them one last fond smile before walking back to the hospital grade bassinet.

Nasir physically felt the touch of happiness; his face breaking in a too wide smile that made his face hurt, tears dripping from his brown eyes as he looked at the miracle in front of him and at the face of the miracle maker. He was in awe and in disbelief, he was excited and a bit terrified but he was on cloud nine; he will remember this moment forever as one of the happiest days of his life.

“Wow, this is one big and tall baby girl; 10 pounds and 2 ounces, 22 inches tall,” Naevia provided as she and Diona got their daughter ready with eye drops and a shot of vitamin k.

The room was buzzing with energy and brimming with happiness. His Beloved started to cry, emotions overwhelming him as tears fell from tired pretty green eyes. Nasir grinned at him and he got the most gorgeous dimpled smile he had ever seen in his life; his mother hugged Agron and kissed him affectionately and then murmured a familiar prayer in his ear before turning to Nasir, giving him a warm tight hug.

“Mabruuk al-mawluuda al-jadiida, this is your miracle ‘Eni; may Allah bless her everyday of her life,” his mom congratulated as she looked at him with so much love and tears in her eyes. He leaned closer and kiss her forehead while hugging her, “Actually, she is my second miracle mama; the first one is lying here on this bed,” he croaked, teary eyes looking adoringly at his Aggy as his hand reached for his mate’s, entwining them like vines, “Of course, ‘Eni,” was his mother’s brief response, smiling softly at him; she then walked to the bassinet to marvel at her granddaughter.

Saxa was still at work, “Thank Eostre, you didn’t tore that bad; you will feel some pain as I am suturing but the placenta is out already so I’m almost done here. The girls will keep an eye on you throughout the rest of the day and massage your belly to make sure the uterus remains firm,” she explained as her hands made quick work of the task at hand.

“Danke Saxa,” Agron sounded and looked completely exhausted but at least the pain had subsided somewhat. “Don’t mentioned it brother, you did so good. Did you see Duro?! I’m going to enjoy giving him shit for the free show he gave us,” her booming laughter filled the room, happiness palpable in the room.

“Mom, do you mind going out there and sharing the pictures you took with everyone? I think it should take a few more minutes before Agron is ready to allow people in the room,” he wanted to see everyone and share their happiness but he also wanted his omega to rest a bit and spend some time with the pup.

“Yes ‘Eni,” his mother looked at them and smiled joyfully then walked out the room; the loud voices of Lugo and Crixus could be heard from outside.

“Here she is, all clean and cute as a button, she is precious,” Naevia cooed, setting the baby down in Agron’s arms and then walking around the bed to hug Nasir. “Congratulations again sweetheart, you have two of your miracles, hopefully more later on. The both of you will be the most wonderful parents to this little pearl,” Naevia’s voice was as sincere as always, big brown eyes looking at them lovingly.

“Thank you Nae, the girls have a new playmate now,” he couldn’t stop smiling; he felt on top of the world and lost in the sight of his husband and pup.

“Don’t tell them that, they will steal her away or ask me for a baby and I am not too willing on the latter,” she said jokingly, looking at Agron and the pup. “I will be your nurse for the day Aggy so ask for anything okay?” Nasir has always loved her like a sister but seeing Nae embrace his mate since the beginning, made him love her even more.

“Don’t complain later Nae,” Agron teased playfully, tearing his eyes from his daughter and looking at her.

“You aren’t that bad, you should see Crixus when he is sick,” at that Agron tried to laugh but winced in pain.

“Are you okay Habibi?” Nasir’s heart was thundering in his chest.

“Oh please, Nasir you are such a softie when it is Agron on the hospital bed. You know he is fine or do you doubt my skills?” Saxa was wearing her white coat again, drying her hands as she walked towards them.

“Uh oh, someone’s in hot water,” his mate sing songed, looking at him with a small smile painted on his tender and cut lips; Nasir wanted to licked them all better with his tongue but held himself back until they were finally alone.

“Never schwester, I trust you with my life,” he answered sincerely, looking at her in her bright green eyes; she has been good to him even before he mated Agron.

Saxa waved her hands, “No sappiness, Agron do you want to let the gang inside and get it over with? You need to rest and spend time as a family,” she was a tough woman but she loved her family fiercely; her eyes were watery and the look of love in her eyes every time she looked at Agron, the pup and Nasir gave her away immediately.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” the pup was still scenting his omega vater and getting familiar with her surroundings while Agron caressed her tiny face and rosy hands. Naevia, Diona and Saxa got out of the room to give them a few minutes to themselves before their friends and family came inside.

“Süsser, look,” his mate’s excitedly croaked pulling him out of his thoughts and to see his daughter open her beautiful light blue eyes for the first time; they were most probably going to change colors. They would have to wait for about six months to see the permanent hue settle but he hoped they would be green just like Agron’s because he loved those gorgeous eyes. His heart fluttered wildly as if wanting to take flight out of his chest and he couldn’t hold back the desire to kiss his mate any longer. The kiss was soft and slow, lacking urgency as skillful tongues swirled against each other while sucking at each other’s lips as though they were the most exquisite fruit; his right hand covering his mate’s on the pup and the fingers of the other hand running through messy light brown hair. They were so lost in the lazy kiss and each other’s scent that they didn’t hear the door open.

“Whoa, isn’t it a little too soon to start trying for another pup?” The familiar voice of Gannicus made them break the kiss, followed by a string of laughter from their friends and family.

Agron passed the pup to Nasir and his arms once again were full of treasure; he sighed dreamily not caring about the teasing chuckles filling the air. He was in love with his little princess and he wasn’t embarrassed to show his affection.

“Congratulations guys, the pup is beautiful,” Mira’s cheerful voice spoke as she walked towards them with a basket in her arms full of baby goodies; Saxa walked next to her, arm possessively wrapped around her waist.

“Thanks Mira,” Agron answered, smiling brightly at her while moving to a more comfortable position on the bed. Mira grinned back at them, fondness shinning in her lovely dark eyes as she set down the basket on the bedside table. She, Saxa and Sybil crowded around Nasir, cooing at the pup in his arms.

“Congrats brothers, now you get to enjoy the smiles, giggles and joys of parenthood but this first year will make you think if you made the right choice,” Crixus looked at them with a pleased expression, his words between teasing and sincere; he received a nudge on the shoulder from his mate for his troubles.

“Oh shush, don’t listen to him guys; he loved changing diapers and waking up in the middle of the night to feed the girls,” Naevia chided but then leaned in to give Crixus a kiss on the cheek; those two were almost as mushy and lovey-dovey as Agron and him.

Spartacus looked at Agron and him affectionately; a warm smile on his lips, his beloved mate beside him, “Congratulations Agron and Nasir, who would have thought that, that faithful meeting on a Saturday morning a few years ago would culminate into this beautiful miracle,” he was holding a big flower and balloon arrangement in his hands which he set down carefully on the other bedside table. “The gods don’t lie, I knew this was a perfect match from the first time I saw you together,” added Sura with the most brilliant smile illuminating her kind face.

“Thank you Spartacus and Sura, I owe you plenty,” Nasir wasn’t lying, Spartacus had been like a father to him and he and Sura had helped him get closer to his Beloved.

“Non-sense,” Spartacus replied shaking his head at him, “how are you feeling Agron?” He and Aggy had become very good friends throughout the years.

“Like I had been in a battle, fighting non-stop,” Nasir held the pup with his right arm as his left hand stretched to knead at his omega’s right shoulder; beloved mate looking at him with gratitude in his sleepy eyes.

“Thank Odin I can’t have pups,” Duro said walking towards them and grinning at the observant baby girl; long calloused fingers caressing her cheek and small hand, “She is a dream, so beautiful, congrats schwager, bruder,” his voice quieter now and overflowing with emotion. His Aggy was looking at his little brother with so much naked affection; both probably remembering their parents and the happy life they had before the accident that threw them into hell happened. Everyone in the room was quiet and contemplative; moments like these made people reflect on their lives.

“Oh please, little brother, you couldn’t fucking handle giving birth anyway; you just fainted and you were just looking,” Agron teased playfully, he enjoyed embarrassing Duro good-naturedly; at those words the whole room filled with laughter, it made Nasir’s heart leap in his chest. His mate winced at the effort but his smile remained in place; his omega was perfection, a gift from the gods.

“Whatever bruder,” Duro stuck his tongue out at his elder brother but despite that, he leaned down to kiss his forehead affectionately; Agron patted his cheek and gave him a knowing look. “Remember Habebtee, not cursing in front of the pup; you would have to leave that kind of language for the bedroom,” he whispered in his Light’s sensitive ear, making his mate blush furiously and gave him a narrow eyed look; the smirk on Nasir’s lips pulling a grin out of his husband.

“Look at them, at this rate Agron will be preggers again in no time,” Donar, one of Aggy’s best friends who had remained quiet commented; stepping next to Agron and setting down a box on the bedside table, it was Agron’s favorite red velvet cake from a nearby bakery. His mate smiled broadly, “Danke Donar,” a knowing look passing between them; Nasir was sincerely happy that they had such caring friends.

“What is with the lot of you and wanting me to get pregnant again; you childless people should be the ones working at it,” Agron looked pointedly at Donar and Gannicus and then at Spartacus and Saxa.

“I am good,” replied Donar, leaning against the wall, arms crossed against his chest.

“We are already working hard at it, aren’t we goddess?” Spartacus asked, looking at his mate like she was the center of the universe. “Every day,” she giggled, gazing at her alpha lovingly; a string of aww’s following the exchange.

“I already have three pups, I have done my part,” Lugo’s booming voice supplied. “Maria sends her congrats brother and she is cooking a seven herb soup for you. She will bring it later; she says it is helps people who have just given birth heal faster,” he concluded a wide grin revealing somewhat croaked teeth; he was a very good person and had been there for Agron and Duro for some of their most difficult years.

“Danke brother, tell Maria that she has made me very happy, it is my favorite soup,” Nasir could see and feel how drained his omega was and the pup was getting hungry; she was trying to suckled at Nasir’s t-shirt covered nipples. He hated to break the happy atmosphere but his family needed rest.

Nasir’s brother was in the room as well but had remained quiet, just observing; he and his wife Basilah walked towards them. Tight hugs and congratulatory words were exchanged as well as traditional prayers; his mother was overjoyed and Nasir was glad she could share this moment with him.

“What is her name?” Sybil asked; everyone had been so busy praising her beauty and congratulating them that they had forgotten to announce her name.

Agron and he looked at each other excitedly as his Beloved tenderly patted the pup’s raven hair, “We present to you Leyna Faridah Amirmoez-Herrmann,” pride swelling in his chest at the name of his daughter; Agron and he had started to look at baby names almost since they were told Aggy was expecting.

“Beautiful just like her,” Sybil eyes shined with glee, giving Gannicus a side glanced that spoke a thousand words and more than one person in the room noticed.

“Like mom… Aggy, you little shit,” Duro’s voice broke and tears trickled down his young face; Diona patted his cheek and hugged him lovingly.

Agron didn’t speak, all his feelings painted on his weary gorgeous face as he squeezed Nasir’s hand for comfort; his thumb caressing his mate’s big hand and the desire to hold him close growing by the minute.

“It is a very loving tribute to your mother Agron, perfect name for your lovely daughter,” Spartacus always had a way with words, lifting the spirits of whoever he spoke with.

“Thanks Sparty!” Agron had told Nasir his wish to name a child after either one of his parents and he had agreed immediately; the name of dearly loved ones now living on through their precious daughter.

“Faridah like your father’s mother; she was an exceptional woman, good choice ‘Eni and Shukran for all this happiness,” his mother was overjoyed; he could smell it all over the room, happiness was the reigning scent in the room.

“Well, I think it is time for us to leave and give the new family time to bond and rest. Visits can resume tomorrow afternoon; except for Maria who is bringing some food, now everyone say your goodbyes,” Saxa, thank the gods spared Agron and him from asking people to leave for today.

Everyone said their goodbyes; hugging and kissing them, cooing at Leyna Faridah and with much insistence from Saxa, Diona and Naevia everyone left the room. Twin sighs fell from both of their mouths; it had been an exhausting day, especially for his omega. He sat down on the bed, next to his Beloved; holding the curious little Syrian-German princess resting snug in his arms, he had everything that made him happy on this bed.

“We are a family now,” a beloved tired voice quietly spoke; looking at him with the most loving and adoring expression he has ever seen. Nasir’s heart threatened to fly from his chest and dance around; he couldn’t be any more in love than he was now or he might die. He gave Leyna back to his omega, warm strong hands rocking the hungry princess; Agron put her mouth close to his puffy nipples and she quickly latched, suckling with gusto. His Aggy looked back at him with one of those favored dimpled smiles that always left him breathless and wanting for his omega; Nasir was sure he felt his heart explode at that moment.

“You made us a family Nuur ‘ein, I will always be eternally grateful to you. Baaraka Allahu fik, Ruhi, you once again have made me the happiest man in this world,” his arms wrapped around his husband’s neck, nose burying in the crook of his sensitive neck and savoring the intoxicating scent _of mate, love, happiness, warmth and family_. One of his Beloved’s arms wrapped around his waist, bringing him closer as mellifluous lips kissed his temple.

“I can say the same Liebling, danke for everything; you gave me everything I ever wanted and any words I can say aren’t enough to express everything you are to me. Ich liebe dich, very much, Schatz; du bist die Liebe meines Lebens Nasir and I pray, even when I doubt the gods that we live this life in happiness and when the time comes that we leave it together; I want to spend the afterlife with you, Süsser,” his mate honeyed lips touched his in the a most delicious chaste kiss; the words and the actions as well as the divine fragrance emitting from his Beloved, closing his eyes shut. The gods indeed favored him; they had given him a treasure that will never end.

“You don’t know how happy your words make me Habibaty; all I ever wanted since I met you was to be a good alpha and husband to you. You are my prayer answered by the gods; I always felt so inadequate and unfitting but you make me feel strong and worthy. In your green sparkling eyes, I found the light I have always been searching for; you dispelled the darkness and renewed my faith. I want you to let me love you and adore you every day of our lives; let me love you so much that your heart bursts with love just like mine does every time my eyes settle upon you and our child. Give me the honor of spoiling you rotten, until my last breath Nuur ‘ein,” his voice was a whisper tenderly touching beloved ear; his words were a confession and a prayer; he wanted those sacred words to stay between them and guide them through life and even after. Arms remained wrapped around neck and waist, neither of them willing to be not even an inch apart from each other; warm breaths intermingling and noses breathing the same air as brown and green eyes got lost in each other. Leyna Faridah was still breastfeeding placidly; her big eyes gazing at her parents curiously.

“My heart bursted from love a long time ago, the day I met you Nasir and it rebuilds itself and busts again every day when I look into your fathomless eyes. Ich liebe dich, Liebling, every second more and more; forever and always in this life and in the next,” green eyes shone with unshed tears, making them look like brilliant gems as the dimpled smile lit up beloved face.

Nasir sighed dreamily, straightening and cupping his mate’s cheeks, “Aggy, Habib alby, you are the man of my dreams and my Elysium on Earth. Ana bahebak awy, I want my soul to walk with yours into the afterlife and be reborn together in all the lives that follow because there is no happiness for me without you,” as the last word rolled of his tongue, eager lips met half way; his left hand curling possessively around his omega’s neck while his right hand covered Agron’s own holding their Little Miracle. His husband’ arm around his waist pulling him impossibly closer and spreading fevered heat in his body from the inside out like a volcano ready to erupt. Nasir was drowning in love and he couldn’t be any happier; free-falling without a parachute wasn’t so bad when you had loving arms waiting to catch you.

“Ana bahebak, love of my heart, in all the lives we get to live.”

“I am head over heels in love with you, Schatz, now and forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some additional info:  
> *Eostre~ Goddess of Spring and Fertility in Norse Mythology.
> 
> Baby Nagron name meaning:  
> *Leyna ("Little angel" in German) *Faridah ("Precious pearl, gem, unique" in Arabic)
> 
> Nasir's Last Name:  
> *Amirmoez ("Protected Prince, commander," *Amir* ("Prince, commander"), *Moez, Muaz* ("protected")
> 
> Agron's Last name:  
> Herrmann ("Warrior")


End file.
